Love's Journey
by HPFan7030
Summary: As Harry and Hermione find love will the be able to face up to all of love's challenges... (HHr RLav)
1. Harry's Departure

_A/N: I'm only going to write this one time I didn't create any of these characters if I did I'd be really rich right now. The only thing in this story that belongs to me is the plot; everything else is J.K. Rowlings…_

_Also I'll be updating this story about every two-three days hope you like it!!!_

Harry's Departure

****

_Harry was at 4 Privet drive thinking about how his 7th and last year at Hogwarts would be. He was thinking about what his future would be (our if he even had one). But most of all he was thinking about Hermione; He couldn't understand why his thoughts kept drifting to her. He realized that he was missing her like crazy, and he had no clue why._

_"What's going on with me today why is she in my head so much. I've always missed my friends; but never like this! And Hermione she is such a nag. Why would I want to be with her so bad." Harry thought to himself_

_He was suddenly snatched out of his thoughts by his uncle Vernon's yelling "Potter you have a phone call; some girl!"_

_Harry ran down the stairs wondering who could be calling him; He went to grab the phone._

_"Boy who've you been giving this number too? You better remember I don't want your freaky little friends calling my home. You got that boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he pushed the receiver into Harry's hand._

_"Hello" Harry said, giving his uncle an aggravated look._

_"Hi Harry! I'm so sorry I didn't think you would get into trouble. Your family is very anti-wizard." Hermione said softly._

_"Hi Hermione. Don't worry about them their bark is a lot worst then there bite. I'm happy you called I've been thinking about you." Harry said wishing he could take back that last sentence._

_"Oh you have." Hermione said wondering why Harry was thinking about her._

_"Well not just you; you know I really miss Hogwarts that's my home not this place." Harry said coolly to cover himself._

_"Well let me get to the reason why I was calling. I wanted to see if you wanted to spend the last 2 weeks of break with my parents and me?" She knew this would cheer Harry up. Harry put a huge smile on his face._

_"That sounds great." Harry said all he could think about was getting out of his uncles place. And never having to go back was even a bigger plus._

_His uncle noticed him smiling and got mad; He hated to see Harry happy. His ultimate goal in life was to keep Harry down and miserable._

_"Boy get off my phone **NOW**!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he started to slowly walk toward Harry._

_"Ok I'm getting off right now calm down." Harry said quickly returning to his conversation with Hermione._

_"Hermione I'll be on the knight bus tonight; is that ok?" Harry said trying to set the details before his uncle disconnected the call._

_"Sure! I'll let you go now before your uncle blows his lid; boy he is such a git." Hermione said she couldn't believe his family was really this cruel._

_"Ok tonight then bye Hermione." Harry said_

_"Bye" She said as she hung up the phone._

_Hermione ran upstairs to tell her parents that Harry would be arriving later that night. _

**_Back at 4 Privet drive:_**

****

_ Harry was busy packing. He was taking everything he owned because he didn't intend on ever setting foot back in that house._

_"Potter where do you think your going?" uncle Vernon asked_

_"To my friends; Then to Hogwarts!" Harry said_

_"I don't recall giving you permission." Uncle Vernon said slyly giving Harry a stern look._

_"That's because I didn't ask, and I won't be asking because I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back." Harry said happily he had a smile that would have normally annoyed his uncle. But not today!_

_"Really you're not going to come back; your finally leaving for good?" Uncle Vernon asked he was so thrilled._

_"That's right never we're finally going to rid of each other; isn't that grand." Harry said with a grin._

_"Very true boy! Here let me help you with that." Uncle Vernon said._

_Harry was in complete shock; His uncle had never offered to help Harry (Except maybe down the stairs)._

_"Sure you can carry this downstairs if you like." Harry said with his mouth dropped seeing his uncle actually take the trunk downstairs sealed it Harry felt he had officially saw everything._

_For a brief 30min Harry and his uncle got along (of course it was only cause Vernon was so happy to be rid of Harry)._

_"Well that's everything have a good life." Harry said to the Dursleys as he stepped out the door knowing he'd never see it again._


	2. Love's Turmoil's

Love's Turmoil's 

Harry stepped to the curb and raised his want; before he could set his things down the knight bus was there.

_"Hi Harry" _

_"Hi Sid." Harry said smiling_

**_Back at Hermione's:_**

_"Mom does this outfit look alright?" Hermione asked she was so excited to have Harry coming to stay with her._

_"Yes, Hermione for the 100th time! You look fine." Her mother said starting to think she made a mistake allowing a boy to stay over. A boy that was now clear her young daughter had a huge crush on._

_"Mione there's a huge bus in the front." Mr. Granger said looking out the window._

_"Oh! That's Harry." Hermione said as she ran to the door to let him in._

_"Hi Hermione." He said as she opened the door; He gave her a hug; She could barley keep from blushing._

_"Hi Harry. Let me help you with that stuff." She picked up Hedwig's cage and Harry's Firebolt._

_"Thanks." He said following her up to the guest room._

_"I'm so glad you were able to spend the rest of the holidays with me." Hermione said she started pulling out extra pillows from the closet._

_"Me too! The Dursleys were glad to be rid of me; my uncle even helped me pack." Harry said but he was equally pleased to have left._

_Harry started looking at Hermione strangely, and Hermione quickly took notice to this look._

_"What are you staring at?" She asked trying to keep from blushing; She knew why he was staring but she knew she had to wait for him to admit to it._

_"Sorry! It's just that you seem different to me." He stated turning his head quickly_

_"Um ok! Different good or different bad?" She said slightly grinning at him._

_"It's good different don't worry." Harry said as he looked at the bed trying to avoid making to much eye contact._

_He was afraid she would see that he wanted her, and Harry was not ready to release that information yet._

_"So Harry it's getting late I'll let you get some rest; IF you need anything I'm right next door. Good night!" Hermione said_

_"Night Hermione, and…" He stopped_

_"And what Harry?" She asked curiously _

_"And um your hair looks really nice that way." He said cracking a smile_

_Hermione had been using a spell she'd learned that kept her hair straight and she had it layered._

_Hermione smiled back at him "Thanks"._

_Hermione walked out and closed the door and went into her room_

_"Night Mum Dad." She said as she closed her bedroom door._

_"What's going on with her?" Her father asked_

_"Youth sweetie." Mrs. Granger replied laughing as she dragged her husband down the hall to their bedroom._

_Her husband was lost, and his face showed this. By the end of the week Hermione was sure Harry liked her; But she could also tell he was reluctant to make a move._

_"Hmmm I know he likes me; why does he have to be so guyish. I know it's a huge step but it's so right. Maybe it's just that he's in my house maybe when we're back at school he'll loosen up (I hope he does)." She thought to herself_

_The next day went by quickly and Harry was up in the guest room lying in his bed not wanting to go down to dinner. He was avoiding facing Hermione, because every time he looked at her he just wanted to hold her close to him. _

_"Harry come down." Hermione yelled as he got out the bed slowly trudging to the door._

_"Harry what's wrong; did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked when he got down to the bottom step._

_Harry now felt guilty for making her feel so bad. He knew he couldn't keep this up he would have to tell her; and soon._

_"No not at all!" He grabbed her hand_

_Hermione thought to herself "I knew he'd fall for that!"_

_"Harry then what; why have you been avoiding me all day, actually you've been some what avoiding me since you got here?" She asked_

_She knew he would now be forced to tell her everything._

_"Hermione we have to talk; but after dinner ok!" He said_

"Ok Harry! You know you can tell me anything you know I'm open minded," She said smiling at him.

_"I know! Your one of my most trusted friends." He said grinning back at her slyly._

_They went in the dining room and joined her parents._

_"What took you two so long? The foods getting cold." Mr. Granger asked still looking rather confused._

_"We were just talking about some stuff." Hermione said taking her set across from Harry at the table._

_"Dinner smells delicious." Harry said as he started to serve himself _

_"Thank you Harry." Mrs. Granger said smiling at Harry as he filled his plate_

_Dinner was uneventful; other then getting their letters from Hogwarts, and finding out that they were head boy and head girl. _

_"Wow can you believe it Harry we're really going to have a lot of work this year." Hermione said she loved the thought of being head girl._

_"Oh yeah great more work." Harry said he wasn't all that thrilled_

_Mrs. Granger decided they should head to Diagon alley the next day. As dinner ended Hermione and Harry cleared the table; and then headed to the backyard to talk about whatever had been on Harry's mind._

_"So Harry what's going on with you?" She asked the second they were out of earshot from her parents._

_"Well Hermione the truth is…" He stopped and looked into her eyes._

_"Truth is what Harry?" She pushed him to continue_

_"Well it's just that since last year I've had these feelings for you…" He paused again he was looking at her, and getting all nervous not knowing how to phrase his next sentence._

_Hermione looked at him and smiled._

_"Well I really like you; I always have of course just lately I've wanted to be more then a best friend to you. I don't want you to see other guys I don't want you to look at other guys in that way. I want to be your one and only you know the only guy you think about or want." Harry let it blurt out Hermione smiled at him, and grabbed his shaking hand._

_"It took you long enough Harry Potter!" she said as she put his hand to her heart.  
"You feel that pounding?" She asked Harry nodded his head to answer her with a yes and a strange grin._

_"Well Harry that's because I was terrified that you weren't going to admit your feelings to me just now! Harry James Potter I have been waiting for you to ask me out since the end of 5th year." She stated still smiling at him._

_"So I'm assuming that's a yes; You'll go out with me?" He smiled at her feeling extremely relieved._

_"Of course silly!" She said in a matter of fact tone._

_"Harry lifted Hermione off the ground and spun her around 5x's. He put her down and kissed her like he'd been waiting years to do it (which he had)._

_"Oh Harry I'm so happy." She said as she hugged him._

_They headed up to bed hand in hand; Lucky Hermione's parents had gone to bed right after dinner. Because they certainly wouldn't want to see Harry giving there daughter a goodnight kiss._

_"See you in the morning Mione; Bright and early to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said giving her one last kiss on the cheek._

_"Good night Harry." She said closing her bedroom door slowly ___


	3. True Fears

True Fears 

**__**

**__**

Harry laid in bed for a while thinking of Hermione, and how happy he was to have her in his life. But as he did drift to sleep he had an awful nightmare or at least he thought it was for a moment.

_"So Potter in love with a mud blood; This is great news Wormtail." Said an evil voice_

_"Yes Master she's 17 her names Hermione Granger she's going to be head girl at Hogwarts this year." Wormtail said pleased with himself that he was giving his master such great news._

_"Then this girl of Potters she will become my new servant! She'll join the dark side, and help me bring down Potter." Said the evil voice_

_Harry now knew who was talking he could never forget that voice; no matter how hard he tried. It was Voldemort!_

_"But master she'll never join us; She's in love with Potter!" Wormtail said_

_"Of course not moron she'll be forced too join us; But nevertheless she'll join us. And this will be Potter's downfall. Like father like son love will destroy them." Voldemort said laughing._

_"Hermione will be are new deatheater; My plans are wonderful HaHa!" He continued_

_"Yes master that's brilliant; When do we put this plan in action?" Wormtail asked_

_"You will get some deatheaters together now tell them my intentions; And go to Grangers home tonight. You bring her to me unharmed I will make sure she understands there no fighting me." Voldemort said pushing Wormtail out the door to do what needed to be done._

_Harry rolled out of bed screaming; His scar burned beyond belief. The pain was so awful he couldn't stand._

_"Harry, Harry are you ok." Hermione ran into his room looking terrified_

_"Hermione your in great danger Voldemort is coming for you now." Harry said tears started running down his face._

_"Harry; Why would he want me?" She asked terror was written all over her face._

_"Because he knows I'm I care for you!!!" Harry said wiping the tears from her eyes. Wormtail must have been spying on us tonight cause he knew about you being head girl as well. _

_Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Harry was now looking at her cause she'd seem to have drifted into shock._

_"Hermione we have to get you out of here now." Harry said getting off the ground_

_He ran to the desk, and started writing to the order._

_Anyone from the order_

_                Send Help you know where I'm at…_

_                                                Prongs Jr._

_He ran to Hedwig and tied the letter to her foot. "Hedwig get this to anyone in the order as fast as you can its life or death." Harry said as he took her to the window._

_Hedwig took of like a bullet out the window; Harry looked to Hermione who was sitting on the bed crying. Harry walked over to her, and took her in his arms._

_"Don't cry Hermione I wont let him take you; I'll die before…" Hermione wouldn't let him finish._

_"Harry I would never let you die for me; The world is depending on you if you die Voldemort will win. He's hoping you'll sacrifice yourself for me, I bet that's why he wants me." She said she began to shake uncontrollably. _

_Harry pulled her in tight to calm her down._

_"Harry! Promise me; Swear to me that no matter what you don't jeopardize yourself for me. I mean it NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES TO ME!!!" she said it with such force and determination in her voice._

_Harry looked at her in shock he didn't know what to do or think; Tears began to form in his eyes._

_"Hermione I cant do that." Harry said_

_"Harry you can't; don't you understand everyone is depending on you. Lupin, Dumbledore, The Weasleys, every muggle born out there, shot even the muggles need you even if they don't know it."_

_"I don't care anymore everyone I love is in danger or dead already I'm so tired of it all." Harry stood up and started pacing the room. Anger was  swelling on his face._

_"Harry listen I know your life is trying; But you are who you are. And we all love you; You just have to believe it's all happening for a reason. Please don't give up!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug._

_"Harry we should pack quickly and I'll wake my parents we must be ready to go when the order arrives." She said slowly pulling out the hug_

_"Your right ok lets get to it; Be as quick as possible." He said as he threw his trunk open and started tossing whatever in there._

_"OK" She ran out the room and he could hear her waking her parents and telling them her own version of there in danger and have to leave. Harry was just done packing when he heard "POP,POP,POP…" He looked up._

_"Sorry did we startle you; Harry what's going on." Lupin said looking worried_

_"Um I'll explain when we're more safe we have to get everyone out of here first." Harry said_

_"OK Harry where's the Grangers then?" Tonks asked_

_"We're right here" They said together holding their suitcases; you could hear Hermione next door pulling her trunk over to Harry's room._

_"Ok then I guess we'll get or explanations at Grimmauld place so let's get them to safety first Moody help miss Granger get the rest of her stuff I'll get her parents to safety and be back to help with everything else." Lupin said as he told the Grangers to grab onto a can as soon as they did they disappeared "Ok well I'll get all this stuff to size so we can just apperate it to your home Harry." Tonks said as she did a quick charm to shrink all their belongings down to the size of a matchbox. Harry fell to his knees in pain grabbing his scar; Hermione and Tonks quickly helped him to his feet._

_"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked quickly_

_"Yeah but we must go there close now." Harry said quickly still holding his scar in pain._

_"Ok I have the stuff Moody you take Hermione and Harry through the last port key and I'll see you at Grimmauld place then" Tonks said as she left with a pop taking all there belongings._

_"Ok you two ready?" Moody asked as he grabbed both Harry and Hermione on the shoulder._

_"Yeah we're ready." They said at the same time_

_So with that they all grabbed onto the shoe he was holding it dropped  them a few blocks from Grimmauld place they were walking for about 10min, and as they got close they could see  Tonks and Lupin were waiting outside where Grimmauld place should be. Ok lets get you two inside so we can get an explanation on what's going on; Dumbledore's inside waiting as well._


	4. Cover Ups

Cover Ups 

**__**

**__**

As they walked into the house Harry fell to the floor screaming he felt like 10 knives were slicing his skull open he couldn't open his eyes or even move.

_"Harry what's wrong" Lupin asked bending down next to him_

_Harry just laid there moaning he couldn't speak the pain was tearing at his thought's he was falling into blackness. He could see a light just below him he slowed and now he was floating above two people; one was on the grown pleading._

_"Please master they were gone I don't know what happened or where they went."_

_"you idiot you let them escape we needed that girl for my plan once she gets to Hogwarts she'll be untouchable." Voldemort yelled as he sent the crucius curse to Wormtail._

_"Ahhhh" Wormtail yelped _

_"You insufferable there's no reason to keep you around any longer your useless always have been. Arvada Kedavra" Voldemort  yelled as a red light shot out the end of his wand, And with that Wormtail laid in front of him dead. _

_Harry got pulled backward the pain was gone he opened his eyes and Dumbledore was leaned over him. Hermione was sitting on the steps crying Tonks was standing next to her reassuring her that Harry would be fine._

_"My dear boy you've decided to join us; are you feeling ok?" Dumbledore asked smiling at him_

_"Yes headmaster Voldemort just killed Wormtail he's never been so mad before. A little bit overwhelming sorry everyone if I scared you." Harry said as he got to his feet _

_"You scarred the crap out of me Harry!" Hermione said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug._

_"Sorry didn't mean to but my scar hurt like crazy and I don't know must have passed out and slipped into Voldemort's head again. That really is inconvenient!" Harry said as they headed to the kitchen_

_"Well Harry take a seat cause we really need to know what happened that made you call on us to drag you all  out of the Grangers home; That and why Voldemort killed Wormtail." Lupin said as they all took a seat._

_Harry thought about it and figured that he had no choice but to reveal his relationship with Hermione now; wasn't the exact way that he wanted to reveal it but he knew he must. _

_"Ok well it starts with the fact that me and Hermione realized feelings that we both have for each other." Harry said taking a pause to look at Hermione who was smiling at him from across the table_

_But before he could start to speak again Dumbledore smiled at him and interrupted him._

_"If you all wouldn't mind I need to speak to Harry and Hermione alone." _

_Dumbledore got up and Hermione and Harry got up and followed him out the Kitchen and into one of the empty rooms nearby._

_"Ok well I think I know what's going on and to make things easier for Hermione's parents lets change the story just a bit. I know we shouldn't lie to them but telling the truth will cause a lot of problems for you two so lets just avoid that." Dumbledore said _

_"Well that wouldn't be a problem but considering that Harry started off with the fact that us dating has to do with what's going on how do we lie." Hermione pointed out_

_"Well he didn't exactly say that I'll figure something out miss Granger I'm cleaver we'll just go back in there and I'll figure out what to tell them. Is that ok with both of you? Oh and we'll have to tell everyone else the truth later on after your parents return to a safer destination." Dumbledore said _

_"sure sir that's not a problem" Harry said Hermione just shock her head in agreement_

_They all headed back into the kitchen and took a seat; everyone was now staring at them curiously._

_"Well Harry told me what happened and I had a feeling this would happen. Let me explain for everyone; Voldemort is making a move now for all of Harry's closest friends Hermione being one of them. So with that I'll explain further but first off I think that Lupin should go and check on the Weasleys where a bouts last I heard they where in Egypt with Charlie so can you just check on that for me Thank you. Further on with the explanation; Voldemort's plans have been for a while now to hurt Harry by trying to turn his friends against him. You are all safe now and we will keep you all that way with all of your cooperation." Dumbledore said in such a way even Harry believed him_

_"Ok so because my daughters friends with him this Voldemort wants to take her?" Mr. Granger asked_

_"Yes sir but the fact that she's muggle born has always been against her as well; so her being friends with Harry is only half of it." Dumbledore said_

_Mr. Granger looked at him with a confused expression you could tell he didn't know what to do with this information he was receiving._

_"I don't know if you want to leave your daughter with us to continue her last year of education it is pertinent for her to finish it leaves it so she can protect herself. Or if you would like to take her with you where she'll be in more risk?" Dumbledore asked in a way that it would be impossible for the Grangers to want to take her with them._

_"No she'll be safer at Hogwarts I wouldn't want to lose out on her last year of education either. Where are we going to be going to?" Mr. Granger said_

_"We'll I've already had someone set up a house where you'll be safe and near your everyday jobs as well." Dumbledore said as he got up out of his seat and walked over to the window._

_"Ok so I guess we should go there now that we know Hermione will be well taken care of." Mr. Granger said as he got up and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead_

_"Sure I'll have Tonks take you; Tonks!" Dumbledore said_

_"Sure you have a port key set up sir?" She asked as she walked over to Dumbledore_

_Lupin came back into the kitchen and took his seat at the table staring at Harry and Hermione who were now sitting next to each other whispering and smiling._

_"Yes Tonks you have 1min. here you go. And I'll be bringing you your belongings from your home later on tonight ok have a good trip and we'll keep a close eye on your daughter. She is are top student couldn't let anything happen to her." Dumbledore said as he handed Tonks the port key._

_The Grangers thanked Dumbledore waved good-bye to everyone and took hold of the Port key and with that they were gone._

_"Well we will just wait for Tonks to get back and we'll be ready to hear the real story from you Harry ok." Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair at the head of the table._


	5. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed 

**__**

**__**

After about 10min Tonks had returned from dropping off Hermione's parents to there knew home. Where they would be staying at least until Hermione finished her year at Hogwarts.

_"Well there all set up sir anything else or can I go on back home?" Tonks asked_

_"Well just one; We need to hear the real reason why Harry called on us so we know how to protect them." With this Tonks took a seat looking confused_

_"Sir I thought we got the story?" She asked _

_"Well no sorry about that I told a bit of a lie to keep the Grangers from getting mad at Harry for something he can't really control" Dumbledore said_

_Harry took that as his Kew to start telling what was really going on he took Hermione's hand._

_"Well like I was saying before I realized recently that I have feelings for Hermione and I took the opportunity while I was staying with her to make it a bit more official and letting her know that I cared for her and would want to date her seriously." Harry said taking a bit of a pause noticing all the smiles around the room._

_He continued "Well after me and her had talked tonight  we headed to bed and as I was sleeping I slipped into Voldemort's mind again and saw him speaking to Wormtail who told him of me and Hermione's new relationship. How he found out so quickly is unknown to me guess he was spying on me or something. Well with this info Voldemort came up with a plan to turn Hermione to the dark side to destroy me cause me so much pain and grief that I'd become vulnerable enough for him to kill me. Wormtail was coming to get Hermione when I owled you all for help." Harry said he got up out of the chair and walked over to the window. Lupin got up and put his hand on his shoulder_

_"Harry you know you are both safe now" Lupin said_

_"Yeah but for how long when we got in the house and I passed out I saw Voldemort again and he was angry. He told Wormtail that he would now have to wait till after Hermione left Hogwarts. He's not going to just leave her alone he's going to keep going after her until either I kill him or till he succeeds in his goal." Harry said looking at Hermione with tears building in his eyes._

_He didn't want to cry in front of her so he ran out the kitchen and locked himself in the attack with buckbeak. Hermione didn't know what to say she knew better then to go after him when he was this upset._

_"Hermione I know you're worried about him but he just needs to calm down. I'll give him awhile and I'll talk to him see what's on his mind." Lupin said as he sat back down_

_"Ok Professor but I have a feeling that if he sets his mind on something he wont change it back and that's what's scaring me." Hermione said_

_"Well Harry is hard headed." Lupin said _

_Tonks and Dumbledore decided to let Lupin handle this one and they said their quick goodbyes and made there way out._

_"Professor it's not that he's hard headed but he's all about keeping me safe and if he's really scared about this he may leave me just to keep me safe. Professor I love him and I mean we haven't been a couple for even a day yet. I don't want to lose him not like this not till we've had a real chance to be happy." Hermione said she was starting to get teary eyed now and understood what made Harry want to run._

_"Well Hermione I must admit I'm no expert at this stuff; But I would like to talk to him I mean we don't know what he's thinking yet." Lupin stated_

_Hermione shook her head in agreement, and with that she headed of to her room while Lupin headed to the attack to speak to Harry._

_"Harry may I come in." Lupin asked as he knocked on the door _

_"Yeah come in" Harry said _

_Lupin entered the attack and saw Harry sitting in the corner staring out the window. Lupin walked up to him and sat down next to him._

_"Harry I spoke to Hermione and she's a bit worried that your up here planning on breaking up with her, and she's a bit scarred. So I told her I'd come up here and speak to you." Lupin said trying to see Harry's face; Only Harry wouldn't turn to look at Lupin he just kept facing the window._

_"Maybe Hermione is worried for the right reason professor cause I don't know how I can stay with her when being with her is putting her in so much danger. And we just started dating we haven't  been together for 24hrs even." Harry said sounding a bit horse_

_"You know why Harry because even though I'm in danger I'm happy and you cant just snatch that from me cause you want to protect me. The fact is I made a decision and even if you push I am not going anywhere I'm here and I'm not leaving so stop stressing a decision cause I already made it." Hermione said standing by the door she had been listening since Lupin had walked in. She felt that she couldn't stay away to leave her life in the hands of two men._

_Harry turned and looked at her like she had lost her mind and she just stared back at him with a stern face that he knew there was no fighting with her. So he just got up and gave in walked over to her and hugged her like he would never see her again. Lupin took this as his Kew to give them sometime to talk things out on their own. They were so into each other they didn't even see him walk out of the room._

_"Ok you win I guess I should have known there's no way to win against you." Harry whispered in her ear, She just giggled at him. _

_They sat and talked alone in the attack for a couple hours before heading down to their separate rooms to get some sleep. They had a long day ahead of them they wanted to clean up the house to make it livable again, and they had to head to Diagon alley to get there school supplies in the morning. Harry jumped into his bed feeling like 10lbs had been lifted off his shoulder._


	6. Unexpected Findings

Unexpected Findings 

After tossing and turning for a while Harry was finally able to fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately he would have another awful vision he was walking down a hallway and started to see two figures in the distance. 

_"Wormtail ruined my plans but you and your son will help me gain access to this Hermione a lot sooner then if I wait for her to get out of Hogwarts." Voldemort said in a sadistic voice_

_Harry could barley make out the faces but he did recognize the hair on the man Voldemort was speaking too; Long blonde Harry knew it could only be one person. "Lucious"._

_"Yes master we'll do whatever we have too to make your plan succeed it's are goal to make sure we please you." Lucious said knelling down before Voldemort_

_"Good good cause this girl is imminent to my plans you mustn't fail or you will face the same fate as that insufferable Wormtail._

_"Yes master we will not fail you." Lucious replied _

_Suddenly Voldemort turned directly looking down the path where Harry was standing._

_"HaHaHa Mr. Potter I know you are listening to me and it doesn't matter because Hermione Granger will come to the dark side. You will not be able to stop me; your helpless just like your father was. Like father like son you'll never be able to save the one's you love never." Voldemort said smugly_

_"AAHHHHH!" Harry screamed falling out of bed holding his scar; tears rushing down his face._

_"Harry mate what's going on? Let me help you up man your all tangled in your sheets." Ron said as he tried to help Harry up off the floor;  He had just arrived along with the rest of the Wesley clan._

_"Leave me alone!" Harry said harshly pulling away from Ron _

_Ron looked confused and hurt by Harry's reaction. "Please Ron just; just get away from me I'm sorry I can't deal right now please." Harry said feeling sorry that he bit Ron's head off. _

_Harry just got up off the floor and ran out the door; He headed back up to the attack to think. He figured he would be alone up there but he was very wrong. As he entered the room he saw Lupin sitting there with tears in his eyes._

_"Professor what are you?" He asked_

_"Ah Harry you can call me Lupin first off I'm no longer your professor; And I see I'm not the only one who is unable to sleep." Lupin said like if nothing was wrong_

_"Had another vision this time Voldemort knew I was they're watching, and he spoke to me." Harry said shuttering at the thought of it_

_"Oh Harry I wish I could tell you not to worry but I wont lie to you." Lupin said_

_Harry looked down at the book that Lupin was holding on his lap; He was wondering what was in there that made Lupin tear up._

_"Well I know! But off the subject of me; what where you doing?" Harry asked not wanting to get into his dream/vision._

_"Oh this! Harry I was just remembering much better days; Days when I was in Hogwarts and life was still simple and safe." Lupin said sliding Harry the book_

_"It's a photo album of all of us through are 7yrs at Hogwarts." Lupin said with a small grin on his face._

_Harry opened the book and the first picture he saw was of Sirius, Lupin, and his dad. They were standing in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor tower._

_"Lupin when my dad went into hiding did he seem scarred to you?" Harry asked with sorrow written all over his face_

_"NO! Harry unfortunately he felt confident that Peter would keep his secret safe." Lupin said with anger in his voice_

_"Oh." _

_"Harry life's not kind most of the times; But all we can do is live it to the best of are abilities." Lupin said_

_"Harry I'll leave you to your thoughts cause you seem like you would like some privacy. Unless of course you would rather I stay?" Lupin said as he got up_

_"No you can go I just want to go through this album." Harry said_

_Before Harry realized it the sun was coming up, and he hadn't even looked through half the album. He had stopped on a picture and just couldn't turn the page; it was a picture of him and his parent's he couldn't be more then 6mths. What had him in pause was that Sirius was in the picture with a very pretty women. That wasn't all if you looked closely the women which he was hugging tightly was visibly wearing an engagement ring. 'Knock, Knock'_

_"Harry, Harry! What on earth are you looking at?" Hermione shouted she'd been calling him for about a min with no response. She walked up behind him and saw the picture._

_"Hermione sorry but!" He said as he saw her shadow pass across the album_

_"It's ok! Um Harry who's that women?" She asked _

_She was just as shocked at Harry was by seeing the ring and Sirius._

_"I have no clue but from what I'm seeing Sirius used to be engaged." Harry said grabbing the photo album, and pulling Hermione with him out the room._

_"Come on we have to find Lupin." Harry said as they headed to Lupin's room_

_"Lupin, Lupin you in here." Harry shouted as he banged on the Lupin's bedroom door_

_"Harry what's wrong?" Lupin asked rubbing his eyes_

_"Who's this?" Harry asked opening the book and pointing at the mysterious women_

_"Oh! Wow I haven't seen that face in many, many years." He replied you could tell memories where rushing back through Lupin's mind._

_"Lupin you ok?" Hermione asked_

_"Yes, yes sorry remembering that's all." He stated_

_"To be honest Harry your probably going to be upset no one told you sooner; But Sirius planned on telling you. But enough explanation I'll spit it out." He stated talking a pause_

_"That women was Sirius fiancé they had planned to marry within the year. But she was killed before that date." He said_

_"Oh my." Hermione let out a little yelp_

_"By who Voldemort?" Harry asked feeling awful_

_"Actually no! By Sirius mother Mrs. Black!" He said you could see the anger and sadness returning to Lupin's face._

_"What; Why?" Asked Hermione in complete and utter shock_

_"Because of who she was, and the Black's refused to allow her to become apart of there family." Lupin said anger now was in his voice_

_Harry looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard. Hermione started to tear; Harry approached her and held her close._

_"Lupin who was she?" Harry now asked curiosity boiling up in him_

_"Your aunt from your dad's side; Kayle Potter!" He finally spit out.  Harry's eye's popped out of his head_

_"WHAT?" He shouted _

_"James had a little sister; She was one year younger then him. Sirius and her dated when he was in 7th year." Lupin said Harry fell onto the bed completely lost._

_"How could I not have known; I mean ok Sirius was going to tell me but why didn't he?" Harry was mumbling to himself._

_"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked looking at him with concern_

_"Huh oh yeah just completely in shock." He replied_

_"Sorry Harry I should have told you sooner, But Sirius made me promise him that I'd wait." Lupin said apologetically _

_"It's ok I understand Lupin tell me about her please. Where they in love like my parents?" Harry asked_

_Hermione sat next to Harry and they spent most of the morning learning about Harry's aunt (Godmother)._


	7. Hurting Dear Friends

Hurting Dear Friends 

**__**

**__**

"Mum!" Ron said 

_"Yes." She replied_

_"What are they doing in there?" He asked_

_"Harry found out he had an aunt; I'm sure he'll tell you about it later Ron." She told him_

_"Oh; um mum why is Hermione in there with him then?" He asked_

_"Um I'm not sure actually I think you would really have to ask them" Mrs. Wesley said_

_"Nah they couldn't be a or could they." Ron thought to himself_

**_Back in Lupin's room:_**

_"I need to take a walk, thanks for telling me the truth Lupin." Harry said as he got up from the bed._

_"You deserved to know just sorry you weren't told sooner." He replied_

_"Talk to you later on Lupin bye." Harry said Hermione waved as she walked out the room behind Harry_

_"Harry wait don't forget Ron's here so be careful until you tell him about you know." Lupin said catching them just before they left the room._

_"Ok thanks for that reminder" Hermione said they left and closed the door behind them_

_"Well Hermione I'm going to head outside I just need to be alone for a little while figure some stuff out you know." He said giving Hermione a soft kiss on the lips._

_"What are you two doing?" Ron asked sounding quite hurt by what he had just saw_

_"Oh um Ron it's just th-that me and Harry." She was interrupted bye Harry_

_"Ron mate me and Hermione are dating." He said rather quickly _

_"YOUR WHAT!" Ron said _

_He was pretty pissed he had always had a huge crush on Hermione_

_"Ron. Me and Harry started dating officially yesterday morning." Hermione said_

_She was starting to feel extremely guilty because she knew that Ron liked her more then friends and she didn't want him to find out like this._

_"Ron are you mad at us?" Harry asked _

_"Um no mate sorry just a bit shocked that's all." Ron said he had a sad look about him_

_"Congrats guys! I'm really happy for you two." He continued. Harry could tell that he was lying through his teeth._

_"Thanks Ron." Hermione said_

_She could also tell he was lying; But what could they do. They didn't want to make a tense situation any worse._

_"Hey Ron why you congratulating them for?" Asked a confused Ginny whom Fred and George were following._

_"Oy um guess it's time to tell them Hermione." Harry said Hermione just nodded in agreement with concern written all over her face. She knew how Ginny still had feeling for Harry, and this would be just as bad as telling Ron._

_"Me and Hermione are together now it's only been a day; so don't start thinking we've been hiding it or anything." Harry said _

_Fred and George grinned at them like they were plotting something._

_"Harry you sly dog you." George said laughing_

_"Yeah ok well I was heading outside I needed some air." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand._

_Ginny had a face like Ron's of pure disgust especially after seeing them holding hands. Harry and Hermione headed out the back door rather quickly not wanting to see their faces of hurt._

_"Oh man that was not how I wanted to tell him." Hermione said feeling rather bad_

_"Me neither but what could we do!" Harry Replied sitting down at the far end of the lawn. From where they sat you could no longer see Grimmauld place._

_"Hermione." Harry called_

_She was sitting on a boulder by the back fence; She got up and walked over to him. He put out his arm and pulled her to his lap._

_"You called." She said in a highly seductive voice_

_"Yeah I did I was just wondering why you went to sit all the way over there." He said running his hand down her back._

_She looked him in the eyes and just leaned in and kissed him; it was so soft and tender. And they were enjoying it! Harry pulled away slowly and looked at her in the eyes and even with everything he'd heard in this one day just looking at her calmed him._

_"Hermione nothing will ever break us; I wont let anyone do that to us." Harry said_

_"I wont let what happened to Sirius and my aunt happen to us. I just couldn't live without you it would be to painful." Harry said He looked like he aged 10yrs just by the thought of it._

_"No worry's Harry." Hermione just smiled at him and snuggled closer into his strong arms._

_They sat in each other's arms and talked till Mrs. Wesley walked out to call them for dinner._

_"Oh my god Harry we literally sat out here all day." Hermione said as they got up to go inside._

_"I know I can't believe it but being with you makes the time stand still to me." He said smiling back at her and kissing her the neck._

_"Your corny." She said laughing and running as he started to chase her_

_"I'll get you for that you." He shouted as they ran into the kitchen he grabbed her from behind and started to tickle her on the waste playfully when he caught a glimpse of the look Ron and Ginny where giving them. He stopped quickly and Hermione looked up and saw the evil stares as well. Hermione looked at Harry and they both just sat down quietly not knowing what to say._

_"We wasted today everyone we're going to have to go to Diagon Alley early tomorrow. If you all plan on being ready to leave for Hogwarts in 2 days." Mrs. Weasley said knowing they would have to come and pack._

_Fred And George were quite pleased that they no longer had to go to school.  They loved running there joke shop, and were making quite a profit. They all finished up dinner and headed up to their rooms. Harry noticed rather quickly that Ron didn't come up to there room._

_"Harry." Said Fred poking his head in the room_

_"Yeah!" _

_"Um I don't know why but Ron won't stay in here; is it cool if I bunk here Ron kind of stole my bed." Fred said_

_Harry's faced showed that he was really hurt by Ron refusing to stay in the room with him._

_"Sure Fred!" Harry finally responded_

_"Fred did Ron say why he wouldn't stay in this room?" Harry asked _

_"Nah he just looked really pissed off so I backed off."_

"Oh that git." _Harry said now he was mad that Ron was being such a baby. He jumped in bed and just closed his eyes._


	8. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley 

**__**

**__**

Harry had a peaceful sleep but in away that worried him more then made him feel relived. But he let it drop otherwise he'd drive himself batty.

_"Everyone up come now we must get going." Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs._

_Harry threw his clothes on running out the bedroom knocking Ginny over on the way out the door._

_"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry you ok." He said helping her up _

_"Oh it's ok Harry." She said smiling at him in a flirty way_

_Harry saw Ron who you could tell was attempting to hide._

_"Ron; I see you. Will you just talk to me man what's your problem?" Harry yelled at him from across the hall. Ron just frowned at him and kept walking bumping right into Hermione._

_"Ron what's wrong with you; I thought you where cool with me and Harry why wont you speak to him?" Hermione asked_

_"Hermione nothing's wrong I'm just hungry I'll catch up with him later that all." Ron said Hermione looked at him with a frown she knew he was lying._

_"Yeah sure that's why your looking at Harry like you want to punch him in the face." She replied as she walked away toward Harry._

_"Hermione that's really between me and Harry; so if you don't mind you don't have to protect your boyfriend from me." Ron yelled after her getting mad at her tone with him_

_Hermione just turned and gave him a dirty look that stung him like 10 knives in the heart. _

_"Fine be a stupid git; your so immature Ronald Weasley." Hermione said yelling as she grabbed Harry's hand and walked down the stairs with him._

_"Hermione forget about it he just needs time to get over the shock of it." Harry said_

_The day went by rather fast and Hermione was pleased with that. She never realized that so many people would ask so many question's about her and Harry. They got back to Grimmauld place early and packed up. By the end of the night they were all really worn out and ready for bed. Once again Ron wouldn't sleep in the room with Harry and Harry was annoyed that he wouldn't speak to him. He asked Fred again if Ron had said anything but_

_ Fred just said "he only mumbles about you betraying him and then he just gets in bed and won't speak anymore after that."_

_"Betrayed him! What the hell is he talking about?" Harry was confused_

_"Harry I'll only say this; I'm sure you saw somewhat that Ron liked Hermione I mean he never said it or made a move on it but the feelings where there. Now I don't blame you if you went for Hermione I can tell you really care for her; But Ron all he knows is he loves her too and he hates himself now for never moving on it. And well he's going to blame you for that by telling himself if you wouldn't have moved on her he would have had his shot. What I think is your love with Hermione is mutual and well Ron never had a shot just give him time he'll get over it." Fred said_

_"I did know about his feelings and I held off Hermione all last year but this summer I just couldn't do that anymore Hermione let her feelings known to me I just couldn't ignore it. I would've hated myself for it and well I mean I don't know how I could hide it anymore even if I tried. I never wanted to hurt Ron but Fred what could I do; I couldn't even talk to Ron about it cause you were all in Egypt." Harry said _

_"Trust me Harry I understand; And Ron will to soon just give him a little time a couple more days or so." Fred said patting Harry on the back_

_"Ok well thanks for the talk Fred night." He replied as he jumped in his bed_

_"Night Harry." Fred jumped in his bed and turned the light out._


	9. Bact To Hogwarts

Back To Hogwarts 

**__**

**__**

They got to king's cross station with only 10min to spare Harry and Hermione went to see if they could find an empty compartment; They got lucky and found one at the end of the train.

_"Hey look it's the mud blood and potty potter." Draco screamed as they passed his door_

_"Malfoy after all these years you couldn't come up with anything new." Harry said _

_"Of course he couldn't Harry; dogs have very small brains." Hermione said as she pulled him into their compartment; and slammed the door in Draco's face barley missing his nose._

_Ran and Ginny had decided to find a different compartment on the opposite side of the train; they didn't want to have to face Harry and Hermione together._

_"Ron" Ginny said as she sat down_

_"Yeah Gin." _

_"I know I've never really admitted to anyone how I truly feel about Harry; and to be honest it's quite embarrassing telling you. But you're the only person who can help me, and I know you love Hermione." Ginny said_

_"You what? And I don't love." Ginny interrupted_

_"Ron come on just admit it, and I know I was more obvious then that." Ginny said looking at Ron with that face of come on._

_"Um ok ok so what do you mean I can help?" Ron asked_

_"Well I don't want Harry with Hermione anymore then you do; so let's do something about it!" Ginny said with a stern look on her face_

_"Ok well what do you have in mind then." Ron was now extremely curious._

_Ginny leaned in so she could talk in more of a whisper; Last thing she wanted was for someone to overhear this conversation._

_"Well it'll take time but if we stick together on this; it will definitely work to are advantage." Ginny said_

_"Ok but what are we working at?" Ron asked again_

_"Ok well we'll just kind of stick around them; trying to keep them from each other as much as possible. Be there to instigate them into fights and then be there to console them when there hurt and upset about the fight." Ginny said _

_"How will that work?" Ron asked_

_"Because whenever your there for Hermione when Harry disappoints her will cause her to see how much you really care. And she'll see that Harry is also spending more and more time with another girl aka me." Ginny said slyly_

_"And you really think that'll work Ginny. I mean I can tell they really love each other; I don't think it will be that simple to break them up." Ron said_

_"True it wont be easy but if we follow through it'll wear them down, and with the whole Voldemort thing to top it off. I mean they do love each other but that's only part of what makes a relationship work." Ginny said confidently _

_Ron could tell she was extremely into her plan; more then ready to go through with it. But the more and more he thought about it the more he knew he could never hurt his friends in that way._

_"Yeah but Ginny this will ruin are friendships; I hate seeing them together but there my best friends. Gin I want to be with Hermione but not like this. I'm sorry I just cant!" Ron said deep down he knew betraying Hermione would never be an option._

_"But Ron." She said desperately_

_"No Ginny I just can't, and I can't let you do it either. If it this backfires which most likely it will. I don't want to see you get hurt in all of this; plus this plan will cause to much pain for everyone involved." Ron said brotherly_

_"Fine Ron." Ginny said getting up and storming out of the compartment_

_Ron stood in the compartment alone for about an hour just staring out the window thinking about how stupid he'd been acting to Harry and Hermione. _

_"I know I hate seeing them together but there my best friends I just have to learn to accept it. It's not their fault I never made a move on Hermione I was so stupid I really blew that. But I'll just have to learn to live with my own stupid mistake I can't not be friends with them they're always going to be around anyway. Man I really made an ass out of myself these past couple days." Ron thought to himself he got up and headed down the train looking for the compartment where Harry and Hermione where at._

_"Hey Weasley I see Potter stole your girl! I mean but what can you expect why would she want some poor rat like you." Malfoy  said smugly_

_"Malfoy get over yourself the only girl I've seen you with lately is oh wait those aren't girls that's just your little stupid posse. My apologies Crabe Goyle it's easy to mistake you for girls the way you follow Malfoy around." Ron said_

_"Get him" Screamed Malfoy_

_Harry and Hermione heard the commotion from in their compartment and ran to make sure Ron didn't get pummeled._

_"Back off you two or Hermione will make you regret it you know she can transfigure you all into little ferrets  like Moody did to Malfoy in 4th year. Then we'll just lock you in cages and no one will ever know what really happened to you." Harry said smiling_

_Crabe and Goyle looked at each other rather nervously then went to go forward as Hermione raised her wand they thought twice and stepped back looking to Malfoy for further instruction._

_"Ah there not worth it; let's just go." Malfoy said going back into his compartment_

_"Now that was funny don't you think." Hermione saying as she headed back into the compartment taking a seat by the window._

_"Yeah they looked a bit confused there such morons those two following Malfoy around like if he was there master." Harry said taking the seat next to Hermione_

_"Yeah well they've been doing it for 6yrs probably longer if they knew Malfoy before school started. It's rather sad really!" Ron said walking into the compartment and closing the door. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron wondering what made him start talking to them as if he hadn't been acting like a jerk to them for the past couple days._

_"I know I know I've been a real git these past few days and I came to apologies." Ron said as he saw the way that they were looking at him_

_"Ron you don't have to apologies I know what we told you came as a big shock I figured you had to get used to it. The only thing is I wish you would have said you needed time rather then lie about it being ok." Harry said_

_"Yeah I know at first I did think I was ok but then watching you two together I don't know it just frustrated me I don't know why." Ron said lying a little bit; But Harry and Hermione knew exactly why Ron had suddenly become annoyed. They figured to save him embarrassment though they'd let his lie go._

_"It's ok Ron we'll live but are you sure your ok now me and Harry don't want you to hide your feelings on are account; If your mad at us just tell us now so we can try and work things out." Hermione sad giving him a smile_

_"Yeah I'm ok now I just needed to get some time to really think things through." He said taking a seat across from them. Harry and Hermione looked at him and smiled they were glad to have their friend back. The rest of the trip went great and it was like old times again joking and remembering old times wishing that there child hood wouldn't have to end. Before the end of the trip they all made a pact that no matter what the future held for the trio they would always stay friends and keep in touch. To them the last trip to Hogwarts went by to quickly cause as quick as it started they were back at school for __there final year._


	10. New Positions In Hogwarts

New Positions In Hogwarts 

**__**

_ The sorting went by rather quickly it seemed they had a smaller class of first years then ever before, and before they knew it their first feast was over. Ron and the new 5th year prefect Tantila escorted the first years to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione went to speak to Dumbledore to find out more about there responsibilates as head boy and head girl; That and find out where there rooms where because with that new title they would get there own common room and bedroom._

_"Headmaster" they said at the same time_

_"Yes" _

_"We were just wondering about where we'll be staying now that we've got this new title." Hermione said_

_"Oh yes yes I completely forgot sorry about that. Follow me and I'll show you to your common room, and of course you'll still have access to the Gryffindor common room. You can get the password from Ron or Tantila there the prefects. They'll be reporting to you tomorrow you'll be the two who run the meetings I'm sure you know about that a bit Miss Granger  as you were a prefect before you can fill Mr. Potter in on the basics. Just in case you forgot basically head boy and head girl take on the bigger issues of prefects from every house that they don't have the power to deal with you can award and take points as your both from Gryffindor this year be aware that people will think your being bias so just be careful. Any questions so far?" Dumbledore said as they were walking to their new common room _

_"So far no seems simple enough. Um actually one how many of these meetings do we hold with the prefects?" Harry asked_

_"once a month and if they need to speak to us they come to are office and tell us, and we set up a meeting for them. It's almost like being a Professor but of course with less power like we can't assign detentions or punishments we have to discuss that with the head of houses we have meetings with them every 2mths or as needed." Hermione said_

_"Very good miss Granger I see you know quite a bit." Dumbledore said as they reached the entrance to their common room._

_It was a portrait of a former head boy and head girl they were both 17 and looked rather happy to see some new faces._

_"Good evening Mr. Landers Miss. Midas" Dumbledore said_

_"Good evening Headmaster are these the new heads?" Landers asked _

_"Yes this is Miss Granger and Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said Harry and Hermione waved _

_"Well nice to meet you two I'm sure we'll get to know a bit about each other over the year. Let me just point out that your office is right over there in the corner they'll put your names on the door in the morning." Midas said smiling at them_

_"Well you two should make your own password amongst yourselves so I'll leave you with that and if you have any questions you can just ask them they'll be able to answer just about any question. Have a goodnight!" Dumbledore said and swiftly made his way down the staircase._

_"I guess are password could always be light side rules." Hermione said_

_"Nah how about Hogwarts Forever" Harry said_

_"Yeah that's good ok that's the one we'll use." Hermione said looking at the portrait _

_"Ok Hogwarts Forever will be your password if you ever want to change it you two will have too tell us together ok." Landers said as the portrait swung open_

_"Ok um one question is there any passage in here that we can take up to Gryffindor tower quicker then going all the way around?" Harry asked_

_"Actually yes there is one for every common room you just need to know the password to that common room." Midas said smiling at Harry_

_"Oh ok to bad we didn't get the password from Ron before we left the great hall cause now we cant get in till we see a Gryffindor." Hermione said_

_"Oh well we'll just have to wait till tomorrow" Harry said as he checked out there common room_

_It was a bit smaller then Gryffindor but that was reasonable since now there was only two people using it. It was set up just like Gryffindor common room but the dorm rooms only had one bed and the bathrooms where made only the size for one person but they both had there own so it was like having an apartment. They sat down on the couch and talked for about an hour Hermione filling Harry in on the rest of their responsibilities, they play fought and tired themselves out  before heading to bed. Of course she headed to her own dorm room and kissed Harry goodnight even though he protested wanting her to stay with him. The next morning came quickly and it was the start of only some of there classes Harry and Hermione headed down to the great hall for breakfast waiting for Ron in the front of the great hall so they could all head in together._


	11. New Teachers N New Classes

New Teachers and New Classes 

**__**

**__**

The trio took a seat toward the end of that table and noticed two new teachers one of course they recognized as Lupin. They looked rather confused since there was only one class vacancy DADA as usual.

_"Wonder why there's an extra teacher I know Lupin must be filling the DADA vacancy thank god now we know we'll learn some decent stuff in that class." Hermione said_

_"Well with are luck we'll get some new class or something where they give a whole lot of homework." Ron said with a frown_

_"Well if it is a new class I wonder what she'll teach." Hermione said_

_"I bet you would take it no matter what it is you love school work." Harry said smiling at her._

_"Excuse me students before you get your timetables I'd like to introduce some new teachers and a new class that everyone will be required to take for at least half the year." Dumbledore said _

_"Oh man see I knew it now I'm going to have 6 classes on my schedule _

_"Well I'm going to have 8 and you don't see me complaining." Hermione said_

_Harry just smiled at her and gave her foot a shove under the table. Making her hit him in the back of the head._

_"Hey what was that for." Harry yelped_

_"For being so smart of course." She said laughing_

_"Well you all know professor Lupin he's back to teach DADA and this is professor Snyder she'll be teaching pure arts her class will be 2hrs long everyone will take but depending on what house your in depends on how often you'll be required to take it." Dumbledore said _

_"What oh man please don't let Gryffindor have to take it for a year." Ron said_

_"Well she is cute no no a year is to long no matter how cute the professor is." Ron continued mumbling to himself Harry and Hermione where cracking up._

_"Ron your so perverted you don't even know what pure arts is about yet; it might be very helpful to us." Hermione said smirking at him_

_"Tonight at the prefect meeting your class prefects will be informed more about pure arts in Miss Snyder's class so you'll know once tomorrow morning comes." Dumbledore said as owls started flying into the hall and dropping schedules in front of each student_

_"Damn says  we have Professor Snyder all year." Ron said_

_"That's weird we have double DADA 3x's a week that's a lot and we have double potions as well 3x's a week, as well as Professor Snyder 2hrs and we don't even know what pure arts is yet. Wonder what's going on we've never had these classes this way before." Hermione said_

_"Hold on wait a second my schedule is only showing 7 classes" Hermione said upset _

_"I have a feeling I know Dumbledore's getting us ready whatever pure arts is must be some kind of class that will help us to further protect ourselves from Voldemort. He must not feel your other 2 classes where quite as valuable at this time." Harry said at a whisper to his friends_

_"Very perceptive Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said from behind him_

_"I need to speak to you and Miss Granger for a moment." Dumbledore said_

_"Ok headmaster" They said as they followed Dumbledore to an office on the side of the great hall_

_"I need you to make this announcement at your meeting tonight to each house separately." Dumbledore said looking around _

_"Ok Professor." Harry said_

_"First Gryffindor is required to take this class so often because you are my house filled with most faithful in the fight against the dark lord. I know most of Gryffindor house will be joining into the fight against the dark lord in the future I've already had quiet a few from previous years join the order like Mr. Wood and all the Weasleys. The class for Gryffindor will teach some dark arts as well pure arts to better prepare you a lot of it will be in a dueling setting. Pure arts is all about wand less magic" Dumbledore said_

_"We're going to learn Dark Arts as well?" Hermione asked_

_"Yes not much but some enough to defend yourselves better." Dumbledore said_

_"Also Ravenclaw will be learning only some pure arts and Professor Snyder will be teaching them how to plan out attacks from more of a back setting. Mainly because they're more the type to enter the battle in an approach of planning out attacks not joining in on it." Dumbledore continued_

_"Sir what about Slytherin I really would rather not be alone in a room with Malfoy um he is a bit harsh with me and Harry I doubt he'll want to listen to anything we have to say. Plus I have a bad feeling about him lately." Hermione said shyly_

_"Oh don't worry Hermione you don't have to talk to them just explain to Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff prefects. I've already told the Slytherin prefects that they aren't to attend tonight's meeting cause I intend to speak to them" Dumbledore said smiling at her_

_"Ok thank you sir" She replied_

_"So as for Huffelpuff they'll also be taking it for a yr and they'll be learning  pure arts and  learning some techniques on how hmm what's the words muggles use um spy techniques. See Huffelpuffs aren't the bravest are smartest but they are very loyal and have been very helpful to the order by they're gift of blending in and overhearing very pertinent information.  You need to tell prefects that what they're learning in professor Snyder's class is to be kept secret no one outside their house is to know. If it gets out to other classes they will be expelled this is quite important Mrs. Granger Mr. Potter. This is to better prepare us all for the coming war with the dark side." Dumbledore said_

_"Sir may we ask what Slytherin will be learning?" Harry asked_

_"Well what I tell you now most not be spoken of again to anyone any of it actually Slytherin will see Professor Snyder for half a year and will be learning the pure arts but they will only be learning the fundamentals they wont actually be tapping into how to control it or if they even have the ability to use it. They'll only be learning what it is and it'll mostly be bookwork for them they'll be taking it the least. We've come to know that Slytherin tend to dabble in the dark arts we know quite a few have become death eaters like Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, and Zabini. We actually have a few of them locked in Azkeban unfortunately it is very sad to see. Well that's all for now so you two may return to your breakfast." Dumbledore said opening the door for them_

_"Oh and miss Granger I know your disappointed in the fact that 2 classes have been taken off your schedule but I felt all those classes would be too much. I really need you to pay a lot of your attention to practicing your DADA and Potions and you know what else, Plus I felt you should start helping Harry with his DADA club your quite good at finding things in all the books you read you two would make a great team. With all that work I figured it would be best." Dumbledore said_

_"Your right headmaster it's best for me to be able to defend myself, I'm actually quiet relived that I can concentrate more on what's important. Have a good day headmaster; Harry lets go and eat I'm starving." Hermione said grabbing Harry to drag him back to the great hall._

_"Bye Headmaster" Harry said as he walked out the room with Hermione_

_"Those two are so much like Lily and James it's uncanny." Dumbledore said to himself as he took his seat at the head table._

_"Yes they are Dumbledore." McGonagall said smiling at what she overheard him say_


	12. Prophacy's Learned

Prophecy's Learned 

**__**

**__**

After there first month back at school the trio had finally got into the groove of there new schedules, And Lavender had been hanging around the trio a lot more, Ginny had distanced herself from them and was starting to hang out with a group of Slytherin girls. Ron was worried about this but whenever he tried talking to her she would just tell him to mind his own business and return to his own friends.  This was going to be there first Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione really wanted to go, but Harry knew it would be a bad idea. He remembered that dream he had with Lucious and even though he hadn't told anyone he knew that Draco was helping in trying to kidnap Hermione. 

"Harry come on we haven't left the castle except for when we have class outside. I really want to go out and have a good day in town." Hermione said 

_"Hermione listen I have to tell you something and then we can make a better decision on whether it's safe for you to go." Harry said as he sat her down on the couch _

_in their private common room._

_"Ok Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked now looking concerned he never told her that she wasn't safe at the school before._

_"Well I didn't want you to worry cause I've been keeping a close eye on you here. But Voldemort came up with a new plan he's got Draco and Lucious after you. He's using Draco as an inside source at the school. I'm afraid that this is the weekend that they might try to carry out there plan it would be perfect for them your away from the safety of the grounds. Lucious could apperate into Hogsmeade and apperate out with you." Harry said _

_Hermione was looking at him like I can't believe this how could she not be safe at school; but then she remembered about how no one would let Harry go to Hogsmeade in 3rd year._

_"Oh man this is really bad you're right I cant go. Oh I really wanted to go but ok we'll stay I'll give Ron some money and he can buy me some stuff I guess." She said looking rather down._

_Harry felt awful he knew exactly how she was feeling he decided he'd have to speak to Dumbledore find a way for her to be safer for the next trip._

_"Lets head to breakfast Hermione we'll find something else to do instead." Harry said _

_Hermione gave him a weak smile she knew he was trying his best to cheer her up and she really appreciated that he was giving up his trip for her. They got to the great hall and found Ron and Lavender already eating._

_"So what's going on you two you gonna join us today or not?" Ron asked_

_"No unfortunately it's not safe for Mione I'll explain more later; can you stay here till I get back Ron I need to speak to Dumbledore and I don't want Hermione to sit by herself?" Harry said getting up_

_Ron looked at Harry a bit confused but he knew if Harry was asking such a question it was definitely for a good reason._

_"Sure mate no problem." _

_"Thanks I'll be right back." Harry said _

_He looked up to the head table and saw that Dumbledore was missing so he decided to head for his office luckily as head boy he was allowed to now have the password. Little did he know that him and Hermione where the topic of Dumbledore's conversation with Lupin and McGonagall._

_In Dumbledore's Office:_

_"Headmaster what are you saying that Harry and Hermione being together is pertinent to the downfall of Voldemort." Lupin said shocked_

_"Yes I'll explain more but not right now I've noticed that young Potter is on his way to speak to us and I'd like for you to cut him off and go retrieve miss Granger it's time for them to know everything." Dumbledore said _

_"Man how does he do that?" Lupin said to McGonagall_

_"He's great isn't he" She stated smiling as Lupin walked out the door to catch Harry_

_"Harry wait a minute the Headmaster needs to see you and miss Granger can you head back and get her for me." Lupin said as he caught up to Harry._

_"Um ok what that's odd I was just heading to see him though." Harry said as he turned around to go back to the great hall._

_Harry and Hermione said their byes to Ron and Lavender  and agreed they would meet them just before dinner. They both headed to Dumbledore's office wondering what was up they were hoping it only had to deal with head boy and girl stuff. As they headed up the corridor to the headmasters office they over heard Lupin and McGonagall speaking to each other._

_"Lupin those poor children Harry's already been through so much through the years I don't know how the boys going to take this news. Especially when he finds out how much danger it's going to put Hermione in. I mean Remus Hermione's life can be lost during all of this." McGonagall said sounding pitiful_

_"I know but Harry's strong he's grown a lot over the year, and it's the only way to end all this horror, and unfortunately Hermione is already in grave danger." Lupin said as they turned to give the password to the statue. _

_Harry and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other now extremely worried._

_"What is going on?" Hermione asked with fear and confusion written all over her face._

_"I wish I knew but lets get up there now I definitely want to know what new thing they've been keeping from me." Harry said pulling her to the statue so fast he was practically dragging her. They entered the office to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk smiling at them and Lupin and McGonagall where sitting in chairs in the corner._

_"Headmaster I know something's going on we heard Professor Lupin and McGonagall talking outside in the corridor so can we please just cut to the chase." Harry said taking a seat Hermione nodded and followed suit by sitting down in front of Dumbledore._

_ "Well you do deserve that so I'll make this as quick as possible." Dumbledore said giving them a much more serious look._

_"Well it seems that there's another prophecy one that your parents tried to fulfill before you were born. One that was unsuccessful as you should know since Voldemort is still here. We where hoping that this wouldn't happen but since you shared blood with Voldemort in your 4th year it looks like this is the only way Voldemort can be defeated." Dumbledore said taking a pause to give them a chance too ask any questions they might have._

_"So wait now that I shared blood with Voldemort I cant defeat him?" Harry asked looking worried_

_"Well you can but you can no longer do it alone! See the new prophecy to make it short is this. Once your blood was shared with Voldemort it gave him a tie to you one that would make it nearly impossible for you to hurt him; The prophecy says that the one who holds your heart will give you the power to use against the dark. There unknown strength will be transferred when faced with this challenge." Dumbledore said_

_Hermione was now holding Harry's hand and they were both looking rather confused. Lupin shifted in his chair and Harry looked at him having forgotten he was there._

_"Professor McGonagall you said that Hermione can die." Harry said_

_"Harry this prophecy was never to go into play; at least that's what I was praying for we never wanted it to go this far. It's very unfair for you two to be forced to go through this to have to use the new love you've finally found in this way. And yes Hermione is in danger transferring the kind of power there talking about is very draining and if done wrong it could weaken you to death. But the fact is unfortunately Voldemort already knows about the prophecy and he's after Hermione now with great determination. You two unfortunately have no choice but to go forward with this or you'll both end up dead." Dumbledore said losing the twinkle in his eye_

_Hermione clutched Harry's hand so tight she was cutting of his circulation she was looking so terrified now it was causing him pain. Cause he knew nothing he could say would make her feel better. All he could do was try to be there he was pretty used to putting his life in danger but he knew this was pretty new to Hermione she'd always been there to help him but never this much in. _

_"Headmaster so you're saying that I have to drain my powers to Harry in order for him to be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort which would leave me vulnerable and completely weak? That sounds like suicide sir!" Hermione said actually gaining enough composure over herself to speak._

_"I know it does but it's are last resort you and Harry will be getting training on how to do this from now on every Monday night for 2hrs. I'm going to make sure teachers know that you'll need a bit more time to prepare any work for there classes. I'll be explaining to them your situation with the dada and these lessons. I'm not to sure about Quidditch though Harry with all these extra things going on I don't know how much room that leaves."_

_Harry now looked extremely mad "What so not only is this going to effect my relationships now I can't play Quidditch the only other thing that keeps me sane and I have to give it up. How bout I just drop dead now cause it seems like everything I love is either in danger of death or just impossible for me to fit into my schedule cause I have to take all these extra lessons." Harry said nearly shouting _

_"Harry I understand that this is frustrating I know you've given up a lot for the goal of ridding the world of Voldemort; but that's…" But before Dumbledore could finish Harry's face had turned blood red and he was yelling._

_"Yeah I've lost a lot I've given up a lot and no one even appreciates any of it they just look at me like I'm some power hungry person. They look at me like I deserve this because I'm always sticking my nose into things. I don't want to be everyone's god forsaken savior I want to be normal; I want my parents back I want to be able to fall in love without her being sucked into to some freaking prophecy. I'd rather be a clueless muggle then be Harry Potter the boy who lived." Harry screamed turning to run out the room; but before he could take two steps Hermione was up in front of him.  She looked at Dumbledore and she didn't have to speak he could understand right away; He turned to Lupin and McGonagall._

_"I'm quiet famished shall we head to the great hall for a bite." He said coming from around his desk passing Harry and Hermione who we're still standing in the same spot just looking at each other._

_"Certainly Dumbledore." Lupin said getting up and heading for the door McGonagall shook her head in agreement following them out taking one last sad look at the couple who's world was just torn apart. As they closed the door Harry looked at Hermione sadly finally let his guard down. She just looked at him with a look of lets have a talk and like he could read her mind he took a seat._

_"Harry I wont lie to you cause it's pointless I know you can see right though me; So I'll say that yes I'm terrified, and yes I hate that this has to be done. But fate is fate and this is what we were dealt Harry unfortunately you've been dealing with it longer and I can so understand how you feed up already. At any rate though Harry you we're dealt it and if we want to live and see are love one's finally at peace we have to do this no matter how much we hate it." She said looking at him with so much encouragement_

_"I understand what your saying Hermione and I know deep down that it has to be done I'm just so tired of it all. I'm just tired of always having to look behind me and be extra careful when I do anything; cause no matter how small I know someone is always out there trying to catch me. I am just so tired of being strong for once I'd like to be able to just stop and have one week where I could be normal and not care about anything." Harry said as he started pacing around Dumbledore's office_

_"It's true but you do have to remember you did have 11yrs before you knew you where a wizard." Hermione said looking at the floor_

_Harry looked up at her like she was insane "I know you can't believe that I didn't know I was a wizard but my fate was already in play. I had to grow up without my parents where my family treated me like scum; I had no love from them I slept in a little cubby under the stairs. My childhood was not a break from my fate but a punishment for not dying as a baby." He said looking at her in the eyes trying to make her see that he was always in a position of being Harry Potter the boy who lived_

_"Hermione the fact is how do I walk into something when I know that I could easily lose you, and it would be all my fault for walking into it in the first place." Harry said turning to look at a book on Dumbledore's desk (anything to avoid eye contact). _

_"Harry if we take these lessons and we pay attention and do what we've been taught then I wont be hurt. I'll walk out of there with you or being carried I mean I would be weak but I'd be alive and Voldemort will be gone. And Harry we'll both be free after that!" She said putting her hand on his shoulder and pulling him to look at her; Harry turned and when she looked in his eyes the sparkle was gone and all that remained were tears._

_"Hermione I care for  you and I'm sorry I got you into this; you deserve better." Harry said sounding extremely depressed and he turned his face back to the book he didn't want her to see his tears._

_"Harry there is no better then you. I got into this relationship with both eyes open; you're exactly what I need. And don't ever think differently!" She said pulling his face back to hers and began giving him an extremely passionate kiss. Harry pushed into the kiss harder but still gentle. He began running his hands up her back and she returned it by running her fingers through his hair. They went on with this for about 5 minuets when they decided they better stop before Dumbledore came back._

_"Wow Mione what was with that kiss." He said grinning from ear to ear_

_"Nothing just wanted to kiss you; why is that a crime now." She said still blushing as they took a seat._

_"Well when you kiss like that I don't know it might actually be considered illegal." He said laughing._

_ They stood in Dumbledore's office for a while talking and calming each other down. They finally left around lunchtime to get a bite to eat in the great hall; Harry bumped into Dumbledore and apologized for his out burst. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile and a I completely understand talk and told him all was forgiven._


	13. The Unexpected Discovery

The Unexpected Discovery 

 The rest of the day went slowly for them since all the students other then the younger classes where down in Hogsmeade and they were somewhat bored. But they made due by exploring the castle looking for new passages to add to the Marauders map; they only managed to find one room but it was a great discovery for Harry for after exploring the room he realized that it was the marauders club house.

_"Hermione check this out!" Harry said as he picked up a notebook and scanned the pages.  _

**_On the very first page was a paragraph that read:_**

If you have found this room then you are as cleaver as us four 

Prongs

Padfoot

Moody &

Wormtail

This is the marauders clubhouse and should be kept secret for those who've found it a place where you could be alone and do what you wish with no consequences there is a passageway here that leads directly to Hogsmade. We hope you enjoy this room for there are lots of other secrets within I'm sure if you where clever enough to find this room then you'll be cleaver enough to discover the rooms secrets. 

                                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                          Prong, Padfoot, Moody, and Wormtail.

_As Harry kept reading the book he saw signatures of other students who used the room as he skimmed the names he saw Fred and George's along them him and Hermione smiled and signed the book as well._

_"We should have known Fred and George found this room they did find the map right" Hermione said laughing_

_"Yeah true I guess this should stay off of the map it is a room they wanted to stay secret." Harry said as another voice came from a dark corner he hadn't even noticed_

_"Very true Harry it shouldn't go on the map only those who can find it on their own should be aloud in this room." Said the voice making Harry and Hermione jump_

_"Professor Lupin what in the world are you trying to make us mess are pants." Harry said his heart was pounding so hard he was sure they could hear it. Lupin laughed and got out of the chair_

_"Sorry didn't mean to scare you two I just come here now and again when I want to be alone." He said walking over to them_

_"Sorry professor we didn't mean to intrude this is your club house well go." Hermione said starting to head for the door Harry following right behind her._

_"No, no don't go you two this is no longer my clubhouse those days are gone and without my old friends it's not the same. The days of the marauders ended 16 sad yrs ago." Lupin said sounding so distant as if he was in a memory_

_Harry and Hermione looked at him sadly not knowing what to say or do so they just shook their heads in agreement. Lupin handed Harry a white envelope and walked out telling Harry to read it only when he was ready. Harry looked at him confused and looked at the back his eyes widened as he saw who it was from (James and Lily Potter where written neatly on the back). _

_"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked seeing his face_

_He lifted the letter so she could see who it was from she just made a face and pulled him over to the couch to sit down. As he took his seat he ripped the envelope open but stopped himself remembering Lupin's words "Only when you're ready"_

_"Harry are you ok" Hermione asked looking as his hesitation_

_"Yeah I just don't know if I can handle this; I mean when did they write this to me I mean when they wrote it they must have known they were going to die." He said turning the envelop in his hand._

_"You wont know till you open it! Would you like me to read it to you if that'll make it easier for you?" She asked; he nodded at her and gave her the letter. _

_She pulled it out and slowly opened it skimming the contents of the letter quickly, she looked at Harry who was now sitting at the edge of his seat._

_"Go ahead Mione I can handle it; I'm ready." He said looking at her_

_"Ok" She said She slowly began reading the letter to him_

Dear sweet Harry

If you're reading this me and your mother must be gone and you should be in your last year at Hogwarts. We didn't want you to read this letter earlier because we felt it would just be way to much to handle. I hope you're not mad at us! Harry we're sorry we weren't there to raise you god knows that's what we wanted more then anything in the world. But as I'm sure you already know life isn't always fair. We just wanted you to know how much we love you, and how hard we tried to protect you. I know not everything turned out the way we'd hoped but better then what we feared you're alive and well. And are only hope from now on is that you stay that way, and one day you'll have a family of your own. Cause there's no better feeling in the world then holding a child in your arms with the person you love next to you. Your mother wants to add a little something in here so I'll leave now and know I'm always by your side my boy, and know this no matter what you do I'll always be proud of you and love you.

Well sweet boy it's your mommy I'm sure by now you would be just calling me mum but either way haha. Well I just wanted to add one thing that you wouldn't remember but I thought you might want to pass it along to your children one day; I know my mom used to do it to me. When you used to go too bed at night I'd sneak into your room long after you would fall asleep and if you were fast asleep I'd pick you up and sit with you in the rocking chair. And I'd rock with you and in your ear I'd say a little phrase sometimes I'd sing it.

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living 

My baby you'll be

No matter your troubles 

No matter your flaws

I'll love you forever 

I'll like you for always 

As long as I'm living 

My baby you'll be

Through good times

And bad times

Through sadness 

And all

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

No matter my presence

My baby you'll be

Remember that for your mommy ok and keep your love one's close always be prepared for the worst my son. Cause unfortunately with life always comes darkness because no matter what for there to be good there has to be bad. So good bye my sweet baby boy I'll always love you…

Good-bye,

                                                                                           Your loving parent

                    Mommy & Daddy__

_Harry got up he couldn't take what he just heard and he ran out the room Hermione running after him. Unfortunately she couldn't keep up with him he was just way to fast for her._


	14. Enhanced Power

Enhanced Powers 

**__**

**__**

_"What you running from Potter; did someone hurt your feelings again." Draco said as he walked out the great hall; catching Harry as he tried to head out the castle._

_"Mind your own business Draco; I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you." Harry said with a look of anger in his eyes. As he attempted to walk away to avoid a fight._

_"Oh Malfoy you better watch out I think you made Potter here angry." Blaise said snickering Harry just gave Blaise an evil look._

_"I don't have time for either of you, even though it would make my day to place physical harm on you." Harry said as he started to leave._

_Back with Hermione:_

_  
She headed to Gryffindor tower hoping to find him there but she didn't who she did find was Ron and Lavender  who must have came back from Hogsmeade early.  So she decided to ask them if they'd seen Harry they told her no but agreed to help her look for him. Ron had recently started to date Lavender in hopes of getting over Hermione and it was helping a lot. They where actually getting along very well and seemed really happy. They left the tower and Hermione explained what had happened with the letter that Harry had gotten; Ron decided they better speed up in their search a little bit. So they decided to head first to the grounds and look out by the Quidditch pitch and Hagrids._

_Back at the great hall:_

_"I think you better make time unless you want your little mudblood to disappear." Draco said with a serious face. Harry stopped walking and turned to Draco with a look that could kill._

_"oh I think you hit a nerve Malfoy." Blaise said with a sinister laugh_

_ Harry walked up to Draco only a couple inches from his face._

_"You tell Voldemort that I'm not stupid and I wont fall into his pathetic traps. I've beat him before, and I'll do it again but next time I'll finish him off once and for all." Harry said with a look and a voice that made Draco and Blaise nervous. They just looked at each other not knowing what to say in actual fear that Harry would do something drastic._

_"Well get moving little errand boy and deliver that message and make sure you don't return here ever again; Cause if I ever see you here again I'll practice what I'm gonna do to your master on you." Harry continued infuriated. His face had turned red with anger and a white light was starting to shine in Harry's hand. Blaise being a stupid fool decided to throw his two-sense in it; it was a huge mistake!_

_"Voldemort is gonna get that message and he's going to…" He couldn't finish his sentence cause Harry raised his hand toward him and a white glowing orb stroke Blaise in the chest. He fell to the ground screaming in pain! Harry and even Malfoy looked shocked by what had just happened; Malfoy didn't think twice he ran out of the school like a bolt of lightning. Professor McGonagall heard the commotion and went into the corridor to see Blaise in pain on the ground still holding his chest. Harry was just standing there looking at his hand and back on Blaise he didn't understand what had just happened._

_"Mr. Potter what is going on out here?" She asked walking toward Blaise_

_"I don't know he was talking bad about Hermione and saying how Voldemort would make us all pay and I got angry and suddenly a white orb of something shot from my hand and struck him. I didn't mean to hurt him." Harry said still in a state of shock. Hermione Had heard a bunch of commotion from the corridor near the great hall, and for some reason something in her head told her to head that way first. So she did!" _

_"Mione where are you going your just going to get caught up in all that traffic over there." Lavender said wondering why she was going over there._

_But her and Ron followed here anyway; as they got to the corner she saw Harry standing there like he had seen a ghost._

_"Harry!" she yelled _

_As she ran toward him McGonagall had told Snape to take Blaise to the hospital ward she was conjuring up a stretcher. Hermione noticed that and started wondering what had happened as did Ron and Lavender. She put her arm on Harry's shoulder and he turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back felling that he was scared of something._

_"Harry what's wrong? What happened here?" She asked holding him tightly not wanting to see him in pain like this; Harry just kept holding not wanting to let her go._

_"Mione I used pure arts on him! I never meant to hurt him though just push him out my way. I just put my arm up to shove him out the way; but instead a white orb shot out my hand and struck him." Harry said nervously loud enough for McGonagall to hear._

_"Mr. Potter I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt Mr. Zabini, but until we can figure out exactly why it happened I think you should stay in the Gryffindor tower until dinner. I'll speak to the headmaster so we can get to the bottom of this." She stated as she sent them all off to the common room._

_"Yes professor I understand I am sorry for what happened I didn't even know I could do that sort of thing without trying." He stated as he walked away with his friends all by his side. They got back to the common room and everyone was still pretty much in shock; by the day's events. They all just sort of sat around pondering what was going on; before they realized it was dinnertime. Harry couldn't believe that no one had spoken a word for a little over four hours. Hermione had just sat next to him reading, Ron, and Lavender had played a couple of games of wizard's chest. As they headed to the great hall for dinner Harry broke the silence._

_"Boy is everyone felling ok cause I mean we were all so quiet for so long?" Harry asked. Knowing the question was dumb but he needed to say something._

_"I'm fine you just seemed like you wanted to be left alone." Hermione said_

_"Yeah Harry you didn't look like you were much up for conversation; I just figured we should leave you alone for awhile." Ron said looking at Harry with concern; Lavender agreed that Harry had been acting distant._

_"Oh well I just thought maybe you guys were avoiding mentioning the fact that I almost blew up Zabini." Harry said looking at the three of them. They all stopped walking and figured that someone ought to say something._

_"Harry that's not it I figured that if you wanted to talk about it you would say something. Just like your doing right now." Hermione said taking Harry's hand_

_"Yeah I'm quiet pleased I just wish you would have aimed a little lower." Lavender said with a mischievous grin trying to get everyone to lighten up. And she could tell it was working cause Harry had cracked a grin._

_"Yeah you would have done the human race a great service; But it's ok we'll all manage." Ron said with a huge smile on his face. They all started laughing and the tension was gone._

_"You guys always know how to make me laugh; even when I don't want too." Harry said giving Hermione a hug, and kiss._

_"Harry I'd hug you but I think Hermione might get jealous." Ron said jokingly looking at Hermione and Harry kissing; Hermione looked at him like she could smack him._

_"Well if Hermione didn't get jealous I would." Lavender said pulling Ron over, and giving him a sweet kiss._

_"Oh get a room." Hermione said as her and Harry walked passed_

_"Likewise you two; At least me and Ron call it a night; you two are all over each other 24/7." Lavender said laughing_

_"Good one Lav! That my girl" Ron said smiling_

_"Oh ok I'll remember that one; that was low." Hermione said blushing Harry just put his arm around her and they all kept walking to the great hall. _

_When they got down there you could tell all the students had returned from Hogsmeade; which meant after dinner the common room would be packed. Harry didn't mind he did have his own private common room; He just wanted to get through dinner. He was hoping the Zabini thing hadn't spread. But with Zabini being hung up in the hospital wing he figured the chance of it not spreading was slim. And it was all true cause everyone had heard all about it!_

_"Hey Harry heard you put Zabini in the hospital; Good job man!" Seamus said_

_This went like that for a while, and Hermione, Ron, Lavender and especially Harry knew that the people in Slytherin house were not pleased. Ron decided to keep anything from happening he would be his amusing self._

_"Excuse me Mr. Potter is trying to enjoy his victory dinner so if you could hold or your questions till later he would appreciate it." Ron said with a dumb grin on his face._

_He was hoping Harry wouldn't smack him; Harry didn't really care as long as it kept everyone from questioning him, and it actually worked._

_"Student's I have an announcement to make so if you could all give me your attention." Dumbledore said standing, and looking at all the student's. Of course Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were all just hoping it wasn't anything bad._

_"I just wanted to let you all know that there will be a Halloween dance coming up you should dress formal, and Quidditch tryouts will be starting next week; Talk to your house team captain to find out the exact team information. That's all for now enjoy the rest of you meal." Dumbledore said as he took his seat._

_Hermione and Lavender where excited about the dance and so were a whole lot of other girls cause they where all talking about what they would wear and who they wanted to go with._

_"Mione no matter what you wear you'll be the prettiest girl at that dance." Harry said with a big grin as he gave her a kiss; She returned it with passion cause what he had said to her made her feel like nothing was wrong in the world at least for that brief moment._

_"Ooo you two are to much you know that." Lavender said in a sarcastic tone and smiled at them to show she was just messing around with them._


	15. sacrafices

Sacrifices 

**__**

****

They all just laughed, and got up to head for the common room Harry didn't want to go but he knew he had to tell Ron that he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch. The whole way back Ron was saying how they where the only two left on the team; Ron as keeper and Harry who had been seeker. 

"So Harry we have a lot of people to go through I hope we're able to put together a good team." Ron said looking worried cause they had a lot to live up to. Gryffindor had always had such a great team, Harry looked extremely distant and Hermione realized why.

_"Harry what are you going to tell him." She whispered in his ear_

_"I don't know but I'll think of something by the time we're in the common room." Harry was now looking extremely serious._

_They reached Gryffindor tower and Harry headed to the middle of the common room trying to get everyone's attention._

_"Excuse me can you all stay here for a moment I have something important to say; I'm just waiting for everyone else to get back from the great hall." Harry said seriously everybody was wondering what was on his mind. Harry waited about 5 more minuets, and decided who ever was missing would hear about it soon enough. He grabbed everyone's attention once again and began his announcement._

_"Well enough waiting; I'll get right to the point. I wanted to inform everyone that this year I will not be able to play Quidditch." He said you could hear everyone's disbelief; Especially Ron who's mouth had dropped._

_Harry continued "I know this is a big surprise, and I didn't intend on not playing; but do to personal reasons and a lot of added responsibilates. I know that I wont be able to concentrate on it, and you deserve someone who will be able to give 100%. I am sorry! If you all would like me to help the new captain Ron with tryouts, and I'll personally help the new seeker in anyway I can." Harry stated hoping that they wouldn't be too mad at him. Ron was absolutely shocked and Hermione felt so bad for him she knew that this was the last thing Harry wanted. Harry tried to head straight for the corridor to the his dorm; but was blocked off by Ron._

_"Harry you aren't going no where till you explain to me what's going on." Ron said holding Harry's arm._

_"I'd really rather not get into right now." Harry said _

_"Harry come on I think I deserve some form of explanation to what's going on. I know you love Quidditch and you wouldn't just give it up like this." Ron said_

_"Your right but I really have no choice I just really don't have time with all the extra lessons and the dada club. I wish I could play I really do Ron I hated having to give up but what can I do man." Harry said_

_"Ok well I guess your right I mean if you don't have the time but your definitely going to have to help me train the new seeker and I am gonna need some help picking out the new players I cant do that alone." Ron said_

_"No problem I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." Harry said pleased that he got rid of the weight. _

_"Hi guys listen Ron do you have the sign up sheet for the tryouts?" Ginny said pushing up on Harry just a bit more then necessary. Hermione and Lavender saw this and they both just looked at each other like no she didn't._

_"Yeah Gin I'll be pinning it up in a few minuets, um what position you going out for chaser your really good at that." Ron said looking surprised that she even wanted to try out she was never interested in getting on the team before. _

_"NO I want to go out for seeker." She said smiling at Harry now _

_He backed up and waved good-bye he was not comfortable at how close Ginny was to him._

_"Bye Harry! Since when where you ever interested in being a seeker Gin?" Ron asked_

_Ginny turned and watched as Harry walked over to Hermione to whisper in her ear something that took the frown away and made her smile from ear to ear and give Ginny the only dirty look._

_"Ginny don't even think about it I know what this is about and I wont let you be seeker just so you could get one on one time with Harry. As you can see he's perfectly happy with Mione and he ain't gonna give you a second thought. Why do you think he walked away from you just now." Ron said annoyed_

_"Ron I know you wont sacrifice the team so I'm gonna try out and when you see I'm the best out there you'll have no choice." Ginny said smugly_

_"We'll see Ginny you're my sister but I already told you I wont let you sabotage Harry and Hermione's relationship." Ron said walking away_

_"Some brother I have; or don't." Ginny yelled walking up to the girl's dorms pissed off_

_Ron kept walking sadness now in his eyes; Lavender saw this and walked over to him saying her good byes to Hermione and Harry who where heading for the corridor to there private common room. Harry knew what happened between Ron and Ginny and thought it best not to interfere he didn't want to cause them any more problems._

_"Harry how you doing? I know you didn't want to give up Quidditch." Hermione said as she took a seat on the couch in front of their small fireplace_

_"Well I mean I had to cause my top priority is making sure we can defend ourselves and that you are protected._

_"Harry I'm sorry; I know you love it." She said _

_"Mione don't worry about it not one bit because knowing I'm learning something that could possibly rid us of Voldemort is well worth it. You deserve peace of mind and if me giving up a sport can help get you that; then it's well worth it." Harry said smiling at her as he took a seat next to her._

_"Hermione listen this isn't exactly how I wanted to say this I had; had it all planned out differently; But the moment is now." Harry said as he looked straight into Hermione's eyes all he could think of was how gorgeous she was._

_He continued "Hermione I never believed that I would actually have a good future; I used to believe that I would always be alone. Cause I'm like a plague you know bad things always follow me around. But then you came along and all that changed I started believing that there was hope. Because if someone like you would give me the time of day then I must be doing something right. Now I can actually picture my future you know kids and all that good stuff. You made my life worth something! Hermione basically what I'm saying is I love you; you're the love of my life. And you are far beyond what I ever could imagine." Harry said still looking in her eyes_

_Hermione was smiling and she had tears running down her face. Harry wiped them away and was praying that he hadn't said something wrong._

_Hermione pulled away slowly "Harry I love you too; more then I thought I could. You give me more to work towards. I always thought all there was; was proving that I was a great witch now I know there's more to work towards. And that's all because of you! I find so much joy and hope when I'm with you." Hermione said smiling at him_

_Harry smiled back and started kissing her more passionately then ever before Hermione pushed into his kiss with more passion as she slowly pulled him down to the floor. Harry started kissing her neck, and Hermione let out a moan he went up her neck and kisser her on the lips. Hermione began running her hands up his back pulling his body into hers, Harry started unbuttoning her shirt and running his hand up her stomach to her chest. Hermione knew that they had never gone this far before but she didn't car all she wanted was to be with Harry. She began to run her hands up Harry's chest and he pulled off his shirt. She started kissing his neck making Harry moan. _

_"Hermione we better stop before we go to far." Harry whispered_

_"Your right." Hermione said as she kept kissing Harry he just pushed into it harder they kept this up for another 15 min. when they heard the portrait from Gryffindor tower pop open, And they heard Lavender run upstairs calling for Hermione._

_"Uh Oh give me my shirt Harry hurry up and stop laughing." Hermione said as she rushed to button her shirt. She could hear Lavender-heading back downstairs and she jumped up from the floor Harry just stayed laying there a huge grin on his face._

_"Hermione what are you doing there didn't you hear me calling." Lavender said then looking at her closer she began laughing hysterically_

_"Lavender what are you doing here, and what's so funny." Hermione said walking around the couch so Lavender wouldn't walk closer and see Harry on the floor with no shirt._

_"Um Hermione you missed a couple of buttons on your shirt. Well Harry I hope your having fun, and I'll leave you two alone. I just came to borrow Hermione's notes we're studying in the common room for the History of Magic test tomorrow, and Mione here takes the best notes." Lavender said still laughing as Hermione passed Lavender her notebook.  _

_Lavender turned and walked back down the corridor laughing hysterically and Hermione sat back on the couch her face was tomato red she was so embarrassed._

_"Harry why didn't you tell me I had my buttons messed up." She said kicking him in the side lightly._

_"I tried but you jumped up so quick I couldn't." Harry said pulling her back to him on the floor he had a huge grin on his face it was so amusing to him._

_"Harry this isn't funny we shouldn't have given them are password." she said as Harry began kissing her she returned Harry's kiss quiet forceful. Harry jumped up this time because he knew if they started kissing again this time he didn't think he'd be able to stop and he definitely didn't want to have his or her first time to be like this. He wanted it to be much more special, and he really wanted to wait till they were really ready, and maybe even married._

_"Mione we have to stop for real this time." Harry said as he pulled her off the floor and began to fix her up. She just looked at him not understanding what had just happened; but she knew if he stopped then there must have been a good reason._

_"Ok is there something wrong?" She asked_

_"No not at all it's just that well I want to make it special for you. You deserve that, and this isn't what I had in mind having to jump if someone accidentally walks in on us." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him she knew he was right, and she was glad that he had the strength that she definitely didn't have._

_"Your right Harry and thank you for being strong." Hermione said smiling at him ___


	16. Future's Dreams

Future's Dreams 

**__**

**__**

"Harry we should go and join the study group next door cause I haven't studied enough for that test, and it's going to be a big one." Hermione said as she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok

_"Yeah your right cause I haven't studied at all." Harry said as he grabbed his bag from the floor._

_They headed back to Gryffindor tower and when they walked in they were meet bye Lavender laughing again hysterically.  
 "Lav what's so funny?" Ron asked her_

_"Let's just say Harry and Hermione were getting pretty close when I went to go and borrow her notes." She said whispering in his ear_

_"Ohh really well I be." Ron said grinning at Harry and Hermione_

_"And what are you two smiling about?" Harry asked_

_"We're smiling because you two are very humorous." Ron said_

_"Oh really glad to hear that we're bringing joy to your friends." Hermione said not grinning_

_"Oh lighten up how bout me and Ron go upstairs and we'll let you catch us with or pants down or more like are shirts off." Lavender said sarcastically. _

_Harry and Hermione smiled at her.  
 "Yeah that would be a great idea." Ron said as he started pulling Lavender up the stairs_

_"You two need to stop." Harry said and they all busted out laughing_

_"Ron and Lavender came back over to them and sat back down on the couch; With Lavender hitting him with a cushion._

_"Figured if it would make you two feel better I would gladly help out a friend." Ron said smiling at lavender_

_"Oh I'm sure you would buddy." Hermione said as her and Harry sat down_

_"Well we better hit the books our we'll all end up failing tomorrow." Hermione said as she cracked open the books. And so everyone agreed and with her they all started reading over their notes and quizzing each other; they studied late into the night. One by one everyone dropped leaving only Harry and Hermione._

_"Well Mione we're as ready as we can be, and we need to get some sleep otherwise we'll sleep through the test." Harry said as he put his books in his bag and picked Hermione up and carried her through the passageway back to their private dorms. Hermione of course protested but not enough so that he would actually put her down._

_"Well my love get a good night sleep." He whispered as he gave her a small kiss goodnight. He began walking up toward his room; but she stopped him and pulled him up to her room._

_"Your not leaving you have to protect me." She said with a grin as they laid in bed_

_"Well if you insist then I'll stay." Harry said pulling her close and drifting into a deep sleep._

_He had a great dream that night and he deeply hoped that it was a picture of the future but he didn't know for sure of course only time could tell._

_He dreamt that he was woken up one morning by a little boy and girl they looked about the same age._

_"Daddy daddy wake up! Mommy said that breakfast is ready come on daddy hurry up." The little boy said as he jumped up and down on the bed._

_"Yeah daddy hurry were going to the zoo today." Said the little girl_

_Harry rose out the bed following the two small children they seemed to be about four years old. They walked into the kitchen dragging a much older Harry he seemed to be in his late 20's. When Harry walked into the kitchen there was a very beautiful women-standing serving out the breakfast. Harry immediately recognized that it was Hermione._

_"Well it took you long enough; you were always one to try to sleep in." She said smiling and giving him a kiss on the forehead. The two children took their seats and they began to eat._

_"Well my beautiful wife if I'm going to look anywhere near as gorgeous as you I need my beauty rest." Harry said smiling. The two children began laughing_

_"Daddy you would need a mir- miracle." The little girl said_

_Hermione patted her head and gave her a kiss _

_"That's my girl!" She said_

_"Hey I had something to do with that to; she has some of me in her you know." Harry said pulling the little girl over and giving her a kiss_

_"Yeah your quick wit." Hermione said the little boy seemed to be getting a bit jealous_

_"And this boy right her is going to be just as handsome and irresistible as his father." Hermione said smiling at him with pride in her eyes_

_"Yeah and his mothers stubbornness." Harry said patting his little boy on the back._

_The little boy smiled not really understanding what stubbornness meant; they all finished there breakfast and got ready to go to the zoo. Hermione took a moment sending the children to pick out one toy each to be able to talk to Harry._

_"Sweetie where going to have the big family we both wanted I'm pregnant again." She said and smiled Harry picked her up and started laughing. That's when Harry broke out of his dream and sat up quickly; whispering to himself is that really gonna happen are Hermione and me going to have 3 kids maybe even more._

_"What did you say Harry?" Hermione had a smile and a look of confusion at the same time._

_"Nothing nothing at all." He said trying not to say anything he was a little bit embarrassed_

_"Oh don't try that Mr. Potter I heard enough to know it was a very interesting and a wonderful dream, I want to hear all about it." Hermione said making him lay down so she could put her head back on his chest. Harry did as she wanted and began to tell her all about the dream he had; She looked up at him when he had finished and had such a big smile on her face._

_"That sounded so wonderful thank you for sharing it with me." She said snuggling into him_

_"No problem now maybe we can share the real thing together on day." He said as he stroked her hair they fell asleep talking about how many kids they wanted, Hermione told him about her fantasy wedding, and Harry told her about what he wanted for his future; It was a great night for the couple._


	17. Fun And Horror

Fun and Horror 

**__**

****

The next month for the trio was going pretty good other then the facts that Draco was trying endlessly to get Hermione alone so he could kidnap her and Ginny had in fact became seeker and Harry had to spend a lot of time with her teaching her some moves which Hermione wasn't enjoying one bit. Harry and Hermione had started there new lessons with Lupin and Snape unfortunately but they were doing well, Harry had also started doing extremely well in pure arts he could now summon objects to himself without a wand and was getting more control of shooting spells as well. The girls where getting more and more excited about the dance that had come so rapidly at least for the guys. Hermione of course was keeping her outfit a secret from Harry only telling him the color so his shirt and tie would match with her outfit. Lavender did the same thing to Ron, Which was driving both the guy's nuts.

_"I can't believe they won't just tell us. They just want to drive us crazy don't they." Ron said as him and Harry waited in the common room for the girls to join them. Everyone else had already left for the dance._

_"Ron it's there job to drive us nuts; that's how they stay in control. That's why right now they're running late so that they could have control." Harry said_

_"Oh is that true Mr. Potter well you know…"She stopped talking when she saw how handsome Harry looked in his tux; She was taken back just like Harry was. _

_"Hermione you look absolutely breath taking." Harry said walking toward her and taking her arm. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was a little past her knees it had spaghetti straps and it was fit to her perfect, her hair was put up in a French bun with just a few strands curled down to the sides of her face._

_"Well where's Lavender?" Ron asked his question was answered quickly though_

_"I'm right here." Lavender said as she walked down the stairs Ron's mouth dropped._

_Lavender looked so gorgeous in her beige gown, it had spaghetti straps and it reached down to her ankles she wore her hair out. She walked to Ron who was speechless._

_"Thank you for the complement." She said as she closed his mouth and grabbed his arm snapping him out of his daze._

_"How did I end up with such a beautiful women." He said looking in her eyes and smiling Harry was looking at Hermione and they escorted there dates out of the common room._

_"Ron we have to be the two luckiest guys in this school tonight." Harry said Lavender and Hermione looked at each other and at the same time._

_"We must be the luckiest girls to be escorted by such handsome men." They both laughed_

_"Did you two practice that?" Harry asked _

_"No I swear we didn't" Hermione said giving him a kiss_

_They got to the great hall and were greeted by all there friends, and by a couple they rather had avoided._

_"You guys look great." Said Parvati who was there with Seamus_

_"Thanks you guys how's the dance going so far?" Ron asked_

_"It's ok but Ron what's up with your sister have you seen who's she's with yet." Seamus asked _

_When Ron looked across the hall he spotted his sister talking with a bunch of Slytherins and her arm was intertwined with none other then Blaise Zabini._

_"Oh you have to be kidding me what is she up to now!" Ron yelled _

_He was getting ready to storm over to find out what his crazy sister was thinking but Harry stopped him._

_"I know she's lost her mind but you going over there is just going to cause a scene she's looking for attention don't give it to her man. Listen we'll all have a good night and then tonight you corner her in the common room ok." Harry said letting Ron's arm go when he could tell he wouldn't run over to his sister._

_"Your right ok lets just have fun." Ron said taking Lavender over to the dance floor._

_Ginny had noticed Harry and Hermione come in so she put her plan into action this was the night she was going to do the unthinkable to people she used to call her friends._

_"Blaise there here make sure Malfoy gets the message." Ginny said whispering _

_"Ok." He said as he went to speak to Goyle he headed back over too Ginny to put the next part of there plan into action._

_"We have to make sure they leave in the next half hour." Blaise said to here_

_"No problem I got that covered." Ginny said looking evil_

_Back over on the other side of the hall Harry and Hermione where taking a break from dancing when he heard one song come on that he remembered from when he was staying with the Dursleys(I Swear By All 4 One). He grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the dance floor. They were so fixated on each other that they didn't feel like anyone else was there just them. Little did they know that pretty much everyone in the hall had stopped dancing to watch them. Especially Ginny who looked like she could actually walk over and kill one of them. Harry was singing softly into Hermione's ear and she just closed her eyes and let him guide her in the dance she was on cloud nine and no one could touch them not even Ginny or Blaise._

_"Those two are definitely in love; look at them." Lupin said to McGonagall She nodded in agreement. They were both thinking of how James and Lily looked on their wedding day, and their first dance as husband and wife._

_There wonderful experience wouldn't last long though cause by the start of the second song Ginny made her move with a big cup of pumpkin juice and a little help from Blaise that would make it impossible to clean with a regular little cleaning charm. She headed passed them as they where dancing to the next song, and conveniently tripped over Blaise sending the juice directly onto the front of Hermione's dress._

_"Oh my I am so sorry." Ginny said as Blaise helped her up_

_"Yeah sure you are." Hermione said as she pulled her wand out to try and clean herself up. Ginny gave Blaise a little wink!_

_"Damn it's not coming out it's just getting worst; Ginny what did you do?" Hermione screamed _

_"I didn't do anything don't be accusing me of anything." Ginny screamed back at her as she took Blaise by the arm to head to the other side of the hall._

_"I know she did something she's up to something damn it." Hermione said the juice was now starting to stink and Hermione knew she had to change._

_"Harry can you walk me back to the dorm so I can change?" She asked he nodded and they headed out the party quiet disappointed that they were going to lose an hour or so of their dance. They headed down the corridor arm in arm when they heard the last voice they were expecting coming around the corner._

_"Well I see you two have gotten closer since I've been away." Malfoy said with a nasty grin on his face as he walked in-between them._

_"What do you want you pathetic." Harry said moving toward Hermione but being blocked on every attempt. Ron and Lavender had followed to see if Hermione was ok when they saw Malfoy so began running to help there friends but Malfoy put a force field around them. So they decided they'd better run back to get help before something awful happened.  
 "They'll never make it back in time anyway." Malfoy said laughing as he shoved Hermione to the ground she yelled in pain as she twisted her ankle._

_"How dare you touch her." Harry said as he lifted his arm Malfoy flew into the wall He got up and lifted his wand _

_"Explorimus lat." He exclaimed as a bolt flew out and stroke Harry in the chest tossing Harry to the ground and yelling in pain, but he got back to his feet. Hermione yelled for them to stop; but of course Malfoy wasn't about to give up on this. Harry didn't have to say the spells with his new access to the pure arts all he had to do was think of it, and it would be executed._

_"Glift Wondap" and Malfoy lifted off the ground and hit the top of the shield and dropped back down with great force. He shot up quickly and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall running up the corridor._

_"I better do what I came to I'm running out of time; Consuness fulpin." He said pointing his want toward Hermione Harry tried to block the spell._

_"Pono Marst" He thought as he attempted to block but he was ½ a second to late the curse hit Hermione. Malfoy laughed and laid a spell on Harry to make him forget about his love for Hermione._

_"Teftrue rul Vore" Malfoy said pointing his wand to Harry while he was running toward Hermione._

_"hahaha now you'll never remember you love for that pathetic little mudblood" Malfoy said as he ran for the passage that had gotten him into the castle._

_Dumbledore ran to Harry and Hermione conjuring stretchers for them cause they were both passed out cold. _

_"Albus oh my will they be ok?" McGonagall asked sadly_

_"I'm not sure that last spell Malfoy used on Harry is rather old I don't know how to cure him from that." Dumbledore said with concern in his voice_

_Lavender was crying into Ron's shoulders and Ron couldn't even hold back his own tears seeing his two best friends being taken to the Hospital wing on stretchers.___


	18. Test's Of Love

Test's Of Love 

**__**

Back in the school Blaise was spreading around how the great Potter had gotten messed up by Malfoy. Ron couldn't take it any more so he sent a curse to make Blaise lips seal shut. Of course he got detention but it was well worth it cause Blaise wasn't going to be able to speak for a day or two. Hermione was unconscious but was fully aware of what was going on around her, and she was in great pain. She could hear her father arguing with Dumbledore.

_"I don't want my daughter near that boy I should have know that she would be harmed because of him after what happened this summer. Her father ranted_

_"Sir all do respect but Harry was harmed just as badly as your daughter doing his best to protect her." Dumbledore said as he walked to Hermione's bedside to poor a potion in her mouth. All of a sudden all the pain stopped but she still couldn't get up she felt like she was paralyzed. _

_"I don't care if he was hurt! I want him away from my daughter." Mr. Granger stated as he moved toward Harry's bed, which was right next to Hermione's._

_"I want him moved somewhere else I want it done now." He continued pointing at Harry_

_"Sir is that really necessary when he wakes up he's not even going to remember your daughter." Dumbledore said sadly _

_"What do you mean?" Mr. Granger asked confused; and he wasn't the only one Hermione couldn't believe that Harry wouldn't remember here no matter how hard he must've bumped his head. She didn't know that he had been cursed._

_"Well the curse Mr. Malfoy put on Harry would make him forget his true love; so everything they've experienced everything that he's grown to feel will be gone. All he'll probably remember his that there friends." Dumbledore said with sadness in his voice_

_Lupin walked in and heard what Dumbledore said_

_"Sir it can't be true you saw them at the dance there meant to be." Lupin said_

_Hermione was screaming on the inside since she couldn't on the outside. _

_"I will not lose him I will re-build are love if I have to; He'll fall in love with me again" She thought to herself _

_"Sir there has to be something you can do for them." Lupin said sounding a little hopeful_

_"I know these two love each other dearly but I unfortunately don't know what the counter spell is and I can't think of who would." Dumbledore said sounding hopeless. Hermione had never heard his voice sound so hopeless before it made her worry. She could then hear Harry waking up_

_"Ohh what's going on? What happened professor?" Harry asked as he sat up he had no clue why he was in the hospital wing._

_"Malfoy put a curse on you Mr. Potter; how are you feeling?" Dumbledore said as he walked over to Harry_

_"Oh man I don't even remember that! Was anyone else hurt headmaster?" He asked He had yet to look toward Hermione's bed. Hermione was praying that he would remember her that he hadn't forgotten their love._

_"Yes Mr. Potter Hermione was harmed but we're working on the potion that will help her come back to us it'll just take 2 more days and she'll be good as new." Dumbledore said trying to keep him from worrying_

_"Oh that's a relief; glad she'll be ok." Harry said_

_Hermione could tell right away that he had forgotten and her heart broke into a million pieces._

_"I'll be back Dumbledore I have to let my wife know that her daughter is going to be ok." Mr. Granger said feeling glad that Harry no longer had feelings for his daughter._

_"If you can hear me sweetie this is all for the best" He whispered into her ear_

_Hermione was so angry with him she didn't think she could even look at him when she woke up. Ron came to visit with Lavender the next morning when he heard of Harry's memory's loss he couldn't believe it. That was till he heard Harry speak about Hermione like if he didn't love her. Ron was furious because he saw a great thing get destroyed so easily. I know I'll show him the pictures from the dance that should help, and that's exactly what he did._

_"Ron what's this about? Why do we look so close? I don't understand." Harry asked looking extremely lost; just like a little boy. He was looking at a picture of them dancing; Mione was leaning her head on his chest and he was running his hands through her hair. The picture stopped moving with the last frame showing Harry kissing Hermione on the lips. Ron and Lavender looked at each other not knowing how to go about it but knowing that it had to be done._

_"Harry you and Hermione where together; She's your girlfriend you love her mate!" Ron said hoping that something would spark off in his head. But Harry just stared blankly this wasn't working._

_"Ron what are you getting at me and Hermione are just good friends!" Harry said like if Ron was just messing with him._

_"No Harry look at those pictures you can't tell me those are two friends dancing." Lavender said sounding frustrated; Ron put his hand on her shoulder to calm her._

_"I'm sorry but I think I would remember if I was in love with someone." He said harshly you could tell that he was mad that they could suggest that he'd forgotten something so important. Ron could tell that tempers where rising so he decided he back off, but before he did he would fill Harry in on the curse._

_"Harry the reason you don't remember is because when you fought with Draco after the dance on Halloween he put a very old curse on you that would make you forget your feelings for your true love he most likely did this to break the prophecy" Ron began to explain about the prophecy and Harry listened intently. Ron was wishing he could get his friends memories back; cause those memories turned Harry into a person that was happier then he'd ever been. And now just like that all of it was gone; stolen from him literally in the blink of an eye._

_"Well Ron if that's the case then what's the counter curse?" Harry asked smugly as he looked at Ron and Lavender  
 "Well Harry so far it looks like there is none; the only one who knows for sure is Voldemort." Lavender said sadly she looked over at Hermione and saw something that she immediately pointed out to Ron. Hermione had tears running down her face._

_"Ron, Ron look she's crying; She can hear everything that going on. Everything that we've been talking about." She said quietly so only Ron could hear_

_"Oh man that means she know everything." Ron said still whispering. Harry looked at them_

_"What are you two talking about?" He asked not seeing her tears yet_

_Ron turned Harry's head so he could see and whispered in Harry's ear._

_"Harry she could hear everything, and now she knows that you've forgotten your love for her. Her heart is probably breaking right now." Ron said_

_Harry looked distraught he felt bad that he was causing her any pain; even if eh didn't remember there love he did know that she was one of his closet friends. He got up and walked to her bed. He sat down next to her; Even though Hermione couldn't see she knew it was Harry. She could just feel whenever Harry was close to her._

_"Hermione I know you know I can't remember loving you, and I'm so sorry for that. Looking at these pictures I can tell we had something great. I'll try to remember and if are love was true; which I'm pretty sure it must have been. Then I'm sure I'll feel it again for you." Harry said as he held her hand_

_It made her feel better; but Harry was always able to console her whenever she was in distress. And that a big reason why she loved him so much. She drifted into a sleep remembering the dream that Harry had, had that night and she was wondering if it was just a dream or a reality!_


	19. Love's Fight Pt 1

**_Love Fight (Pt. 1)_**

**__**

**__**

Before she knew it Dumbledore had the potion that would bring her back to the living; Harry refused to leave her side till she woke. He felt so horrible that he couldn't remember all he wanted to do was speak to Hermione. She slowly woke up to see the first thing that she wanted to see Harry's face smiling at her; Then she saw one of the last people she wanted to see her father.

_"I'm so glad you're here Harry!" She said_

_"And I want you to get out and leave me alone. You are not welcome here until you can accept that I love him. And even if he did lose that memory I'm going to help him in every way that I can to get it back." She continued yelling at her father_

_"Hermione I'm only trying to look out for you." Her father started walking toward her; she got even more angry at him and pulled Harry in too her._

_"Harry promise me that you will try to remember are love promise me you wont give up on us please." She said crying on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear. Harry could tell that something in his gut was telling him to keep this promise._

_"I promise you I'll do everything I can; I won't give up." He said as he hugged her she pushed him away a little and looked at her father._

_"I mean it dad I want you out, and I wont be coming home for any of the holidays I will not have you interfering in my life like that. I already have enough people trying to keep me and Harry apart, and I wont allow anyone else in to even attempt it." She said she was so furious with him she yelled at him until he left the hospital wing. Everyone was surprised at her actions._

_"Mione you really shouldn't have yelled at him like that; I mean he is still your father." Harry said looking at her in shock that she had just yelled like that._

"Harry please don't stick up for him right now." She said looking rather depressed. He shock his head and gave her a very comforting hug.

_"Hermione tell me all about us maybe it'll bring back some sort of memory." He said everyone else figured they should leave them alone for a little while to talk. They both needed it. Hermione told him everything about how he asked her out all the way up to the dance; she told him about Malfoy and the attack, the prophecy filling in the details that Ron didn't know about, But unfortunately none of it brought back his memories. Harry looked pretty sad that he couldn't remember but Hermione looked even worst. She felt like she lost Harry like they could never get back what they  had; Harry saw her pain. And he knew there had to be something he could do to help her fell better.   
 "Mione even if I never remember the past we still have the future to make new memories, and most of all we have time to make a whole new love an even greater love then before. Mione even if I cant remember are love I do feel something that might not be love but that's definitely is something special in the making, and I'll say this too Voldemort failed." Harry said hoping what he said would work because he did mean it whole heartedly._

_"Oh Harry this is why I love you." Hermione said giving him a hug the rest of the week Hermione had to stay in the hospital wing. Harry was released to go back to class and every day he would get all the notes and take them to Hermione. They definitely were building something new and Ron and Lavender were so happy that they could at least have that. In the mean time Dumbledore, and Lupin were still working on getting Harry's old memories back. When Hermione got out the hospital Harry and all her friends where throwing a party for her in the common room. She was happy to be back to her old self, and even though Harry still didn't remember their love. She was happy that they still seemed to have a special connection that no one could break._

_"Ron those two are really meant to be cause even with what happened they still seem to get along great." Lavender said as she saw Harry and Hermione start dancing; she was happy that they were working through their dilemma. Ron pulled Lavender to the middle of the common room and started dancing with her as well._

_"Yeah well we always knew that there was something about those two that seemed to be able to work through almost anything." Ron said giving her a smile. _

_"Ron you make me sick" Ginny said as she pushed by him to get up to the girls dorms_

_"Ginny stop right there I've just about had it with you, and you know what I know you had some sort of hand in what happened after the dance." Ron said yelling to her _

_at that point everyone turned to look at the two to find out what was going on especially Hermione and Harry. Hermione already had her suspicions after the pumpkin juice incident but she couldn't bring herself to accuse an old friend._

_"Ron prove it otherwise shut up." She yelled turning once again to head upstairs_

_But this time Ron didn't stop her Hermione did she grabbed her arm and swung her around._

_"I'm gonna say one thing and one thing only If I ever find out that you did have something to do with what happened you'll live to regret Gin I can guarantee that." Hermione said still holding or more like squeezing Ginny's arm_

_"Hermione your threats are nothing to me I have connections now and if you ever try and lay a hand on me you'll live to regret it." Ginny said in a tone that Hermione could tell where just down right evil. Ginny pulled away gave her and evil grin and slowly headed upstairs to her room._

_Everyone in the common room couldn't believe the threats that Ginny had just made their mouths were dropped. Ron looked like he had just been slapped, and then looked like he was ready to kill someone. Harry headed to Hermione who was still just standing there in shock._

"Mione come on Ginny's gone I don't know if it's of her own free will or not but we best just back off until we find out for sure." Harry said as he pulled her back to the other side of the common room

_"Man I knew she said she was gonna attempt to break them up I just never realized how far she would really go!" Ron said_

_"You think she was really involved in the Halloween thing?" Lavender asked_

_"I don't know I mean maybe. But then again I cant see her going that far I mean I think she purposely spilled the drink on Hermione but I don't think she was in on what happened next. I think maybe she acted that way cause we jumped on her and accused her of such an awful thing. I mean I would probably act like that too! Jeez now I'm really confused." Ron said not knowing what to think_

_"Ron lets forget it for now and enjoy the rest of this party; I mean Harry and Hermione are." Lavender said pulling Ron over toward there friends._

_"Your right come on." He said following her. The rest of the night went much more smoothly, and they enjoyed every minuet of it. They danced and stuffed their faces with food and snacks that Harry and Ron had gotten. It turned out to be a great night especially for Harry and Hermione. The rest of the month went on without a hitch classes were pretty normal and of course even though Hermione had missed quiet a few she was still ahead of everyone. Harry still couldn't remember; but it didn't matter cause him and Hermione were still getting closer. Draco had returned to his master who was furious that the plan had failed, and Draco was going to be punished for his failure._

**At Voldemort's hide out:**

_"You are useless to me you were supposed to separate them; make Potter miserable leave him hurt and distraught. You were supposed to make Granger forget him but you didn't, and now the prophecy can still happen. Potter is happier then ever, laughing at you, and laughing at me. I'm done with you Malfoy there is nothing you can do for me any longer. I have inside people now your useless!" Voldemort said raising hi wand_

_"Wait master what do you mean you have inside people?" Draco asked_

_"What do you actually think you where working alone." Voldemort said laughing_

_"Not completely no; but master who are they that you trust them so much?" Draco asked_

_"Well as your going to die anyway I guess I could fill you in just a bit." Voldemort said grinning he pushed Draco to his knees._

_"I took a person that was once extremely close to Potter and Granger. A person who's cover was partially blown because of your screw up; But since she's so close they'll deny it for awhile giving me a little more time. Ginny Weasley is my inside person and Blaise Zabini is helping her out." Voldemort said smugly_

_"But master she's a Weasley how can you truly trust her?" Draco asked bowing his head down waiting to get cursed for questioning his master_

_"Because you fool those pathetic weak people who believe in love turn to evil the second love betrays them; And that precisely what happened to miss Weasley. And now that you got your explanation it's time for you to die." Voldemort said Draco squirmed to the corner _

_"Please master I'm sure I can come up with something I'm sure this time I'll succeed." Draco begged_

_"No there are no more chances." Voldemort said he lifted his wand_

_"Avada Kedavra!" He said a green light shot out his wand and Draco screamed; that was it he was gone. Just like that his body lay lifeless on the ground._


	20. Love's Fight Pt 2

**_Love's Fight (Pt. 2)_**

**__**

**__**

**_Back at Hogwarts:_**

_Everyone was preparing for the upcoming Christmas holiday McGonagall passed around the list for who would be staying for the Christmas break Ron decided he was staying cause Lavender was going to be staying, That and the fact that the Weasleys wanted to be alone with Ginny and see if they could figure out what was going on with her. Hermione was staying cause her and her father weren't getting along she wanted to go home for her mom but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Harry of course was staying cause he didn't have anywhere else to go regardless. Two weeks before the break Dumbledore had a break through in Harry's problem._

_"Hermione Harry come with me to Dumbledore's office." Lupin said pulling them out of transfiguration_

_"Professor what's going on?" Harry asked as he followed Lupin_

_"You'll find everything out when we get to the office." He said they reached the gargoyle statue and proceeded to the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk and he had a grin on his face. That made Harry and Hermione feel much more comfortable. It meant there wasn't going to be any bad news._

_"Mr. Potter Miss. Granger I'm glad to see that you two have managed to get along even though you've lost your memory. It shows that what you had was more powerful then even I realized." Dumbledore said as he got up out of behind his desk. Harry and Hermione were watching his every move._

_"Well Headmaster I still wish I could remember even though I've grown to care for Hermione a great deal without the memories." Harry said feeling a little bit uncomfortable talking about his feelings. Hermione smiled at him she could tell he wasn't comfortable talking he never really was._

_"Well you wont have to worry about that much longer because we've found a potion to bring your memory back." Dumbledore said smiling at them. Hermione ran and gave Harry a huge hug he returned it. He was just as pleased as everyone else and couldn't wait to be able to remember everything he had lost._

_"That's great when can Harry take the potion when will it be ready." Hermione said practically jumping up and down._

_"Well Miss Granger the potion will be ready right after the new years." Dumbledore said knowing that they were going to comment on the time length. Hermione had a feeling of small disappointment and so did Harry._

_"Why will it take so long?" Harry asked_

_"Well because of the difficulty to get the ingredients for the potion and the amount of time it takes to brew; but at least you get the start of the New Year with your memory back." Dumbledore said. Harry grinned and agreed that he could stand to wait just a bit longer. Harry and Hermione gave each other a quiet passionate hug._

_" I am so happy that your getting your memory back this is going to mean so many great things." Hermione said in his ear _

_"Excuse there's one other thing Miss Granger I've spoken to your parents and they told me that they want you to come home for the holidays." Dumbledore said _

_"Headmaster I definitely don't want to sound rude or anything but the last thing I intend to do is go home this break." Hermione said _

_Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk and Lupin who had been sitting in the back of the room walked over to Hermione._

_"Hermione I know right now your mad at your father; I know he said some pretty awful things to you. But right now they're miserable. Do you really want to leave them alone for Christmas?" Lupin asked her Hermione looked at him in the eyes_

_"Professor my father crossed the line, and I know if I go home my whole trip will be him bad mouthing Harry. Fact is if I go home now I know that it'll make the situation worst, and I don't think that's what my mom needs to see." Hermione said as she got out her seat and started looking at stuff on Dumbledore's shelves. Everyone could tell that thinking about the situation was upsetting her. Harry walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder she turned around and began crying on his shoulder. Lupin and Dumbledore sat down silently and gave her a moment to regain composure._

_"Professor I'm sorry I know they want me to come home but I really just can't do it." She said apologetically._

_"Ok Miss Granger." Dumbledore said _

_Lupin got up and walked to the door._

_"Well I'm going to go and help Snape with the potion. I'll talk to you all later have a good afternoon." He said as he walked out the office with a grin on his face. He was glad to see that Hermione and Harry were doing so good together. And that things were starting to really look up for them. Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office a little bit after Lupin, and they decided to head straight to there private common room since there classes were about to end for the day anyway. Hermione was still pretty upset about the whole going home thing that she just sat on the couch and cried; Harry tried comforting her but she was just depressed. Harry decided to get Lavender and see if she could talk to Hermione. He headed to Gryffindor tower to get Lavender._

_"Lavender can you talk to Mione fore me." He said explaining the situation_

_"Well I'll try but if you couldn't help her I doubt that she'll be any better off with me." She said walking to their private tower through the passageway._

_"Ron she was fine Dumbledore gave us all this good news about my memory coming back. But then when he mentioned her going home for break she kind of fell apart." Harry said Ron just looked at him not really knowing what to do._

_"Well Harry honestly the only thing I can say is her issues with her father are a lot deeper then we thought. And I'm sure she feels guilty about not going home even though she is mad at him. I mean she's torn because she loves him; but at the same time is furious because he's disrespecting you." Ron said_

_"Well I mean she shouldn't let his anger toward me affect their relationship." Harry said to him as he headed to go back to Hermione. Ron grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back over._

_"That's much easier said. I mean when someone disrespects her don't you get jumpy?" Ron asked_

_"Well yeah; But I mean I guess when it's your parents you just have to accept there opinions." Harry said with a face that you could tell he wasn't too sure._

_"Yeah you wish you could just swallow it but when someone's in love as much as Hermione is with you. To just swallow it is almost impossible and I know she's probably afraid that she'll go over there and they'll have a huge fight. I think she wants to go home but is to afraid of the consequences." Ron said knowing that he probably just hit it on the nose._

_"You know what you might just be on to something; and I think it's time I find out for sure what's up." Harry said this time walking to their common room, and interrupting Lavender. Who wasn't really making any progress anyway! Lavender walked away and Harry sat down on the couch; Taking Hermione's hand._

_"Mione tell me the truth ok. Do you want to go home for break?" He asked pulling her face so she was looking right in his eyes._

_"Well yeah I do I mean my mom is hurt with everything going on, and I mean I know my dad is hurting. And it would be nice to be close to them they are my parents. But I know no matter what the second I get home me and my father will be at each other's throats. I just can't go through that I'm tired of that; Plus I want to be with you your what I need right now." She said as Harry wiped a tear from her eye and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek._

_"Ok I just want you to be sure about your decision cause you still have time to make plans to go back home, and I'll always be here when you get back." Harry said pulling her into a hug_

_"No I'm sure I want to stay here with you and everyone I want to keep my mind off things back at home at least while I can." She said kissing him on the lips he kissed her back._

_"Ohhh you two are so cute." Lavender said_

_"You two need to go to a room; or not cause you could get into way to much trouble." Ron said as he headed back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione turned around looking rather embarrassed; Lavender giggled at them and turned to follow Ron._

_"See you guys over there don't forget we have a big test tomorrow in potions." She said as she disappeared down the corridor._

_"Yeah guess we might as well since people around here are keeping an eye on us." Hermione said as she took her bag and headed to Gryffindor tower; Harry agreed and followed her._


	21. Love Reborn

Love Reborn 

**__**

**__**

**__**

They spent the next few hours studying with their friends one bye one their friends began giving into their sleep. They were pretty confident that they weren't going to be capable of taking in much more information on their potions. So they said their goodnight leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. Harry headed to the couch sitting next to Hermione who was packing up her bag. Hermione looked over to him and leaned her head on his chest. Harry started running his hands through her hair, Hermione looked back up at him staring into his loving eyes. They began kissing , and Harry rolled her over to where he was leaning on top of her he began kissing her harder but tender. Hermione's moans became more intense with each kiss so he lightened up a little. Hermione began running her hands up Harry's chest, and lifted his shirt off. He started kissing her neck so she kissed him harder but still sweetly he slowly began running his hands under her shirt. All of a sudden they heard one of the dorm rooms open; they stopped abruptly. Harry threw his shirt on, and Hermione slid on the floor as she fixed herself up as best she could.

_"Harry what are you still doing here figured you be back in your tower by now." Ron said yawning_

_He had stopped at the bottom of the staircase._

_"Yeah I wasn't tired so I figured I'd just hang out over here." Harry said annoyed at Ron's lousy timing_

_"So where's Hermione?" Ron asked not seeing she was sitting on the floor in front of the couch._

_"I'm right here." She said as she stood up off the floor, Ron saw her shirt un-tucked and her hair was all over the place He just smiled at the sight._

_"I'm sorry I interrupted your little love fest; I'll go back to bed now. Sorry again from my bad timing!" He said laughing all the way back to his dorm. Hermione's face went beet red from blushing she was so embarrassed. Harry saw this and pulled her unto his lap; He gave her a very sweet kiss._

_"Harry we really have got to stop getting caught like this." She said smiling at him_

_"Your right there going to start thinking were hounds or something." He said laughing _

_"Yeah something like that! Let's get to bed we have a long day tomorrow." Hermione said hitting him softly in the back of his head._

_"Yeah I do need my beauty sleep if I'm going to compete with you." He said smiling slyly at her_

_"Come on you nut." She said grabbing her bag of the floor_

_Harry grabbed her bag from her and put it on his shoulder then grabbed his books, and walked with her to her dorm handing her, her bag. She watched as Harry headed into his dorm before closing her door. She was fast asleep for about two hours before she felt something or someone pulling the covers back. She was about to scream when she saw Harry._

_"SHHHH." He said as he put his finger on her mouth_

_"You scared the hell out of me; what are you doing in here." She said_

_"Well I missed you, and I just wanted to hold you in my arms." He said with a devious grin _

_Hermione smiled at him, and laid her head on his chest they fell asleep in each other's arms that night.  They had their last classes for the term and they were all thrilled Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Harry said there goodbye's to the rest of the Gryffindor's  and were pretty happy to see them go cause they had the whole tower to themselves. Harry and Hermione decided they would stay at Gryffindor tower so they could hang out with there friends more. They hung out most of the day walking around the castle, they visited with Hagrid, and went out and had a snow ball fight guys against girls with Hermione on the girls side they creamed the boys. She knew quiet a few enlargement charms and was able to get the snowballs to target the boys whenever they threw them. The end of there first day on break came quickly, and they were all busy from there long day so they headed to bed early. The next couple days went by quickly and before they new it Christmas day had arrived. Harry was thrilled because he couldn't wait for Hermione to get her gift he knew it would show how much he'd come to love her even without his memory back._

_"Harry mate wake up its Christmas." Ron said as he threw a pillow at Harry_

_"Ohhh man what time is it?" Harry asked as he reached for his glasses and tossed the pillow back at Ron's head._

_"Like 6am but so what hurry up the girls are already downstairs waiting." Ron said running downstairs_

_Harry cleaned up quickly and ran down to meet up with them; Hermione met him with a kiss._

_"Morning sleepy." She said pulling him to the couch, and handing him his present he handed her hers and secretly stored one under the couch. _

_"Harry you go first ok." She said_

_Harry began to unwrap it and his eyes widened as he saw it: It was a silver watch with a picture of him and Hermione kissing in the background, and it was engraved on the back._

_"Are love is timeless, and will go on through the ages." And under that there was and eternity symbol_

_"Oh Hermione thank you so much; wow it's really great I cant even say the words I love it." Harry said giving her a hug and kiss._

_"Your welcome Harry I love you." She said_

_"Ok quick quick your turn open." He said_

_She began opening up her box and when she pulled it out her mouth dropped even Lavender and Ron's eyes widened at the sight of this:_

_It was a gold locket in the shape of a heart on the front of the heart where two small birds that looked to be kissing, and for there eyes there where small diamonds that were sparkling when the light would hit them. When she opened the locket there where two small pictures one of her and Harry at the dance, and the other was of Harry and her during their first yr at Hogwarts. On the back it was engraved:_

_"4Ever by your heart."_

_Hermione was about to speak but Harry stopped her._

_"Mione there's one more." He said as he pulled out the second box from under the sofa and handed it to her._

_"Another one oh my." She said as she wiped the tears she began to open the box and pulled out a large photo album the front cover was in scripted:_

_"Harry and Hermione's memories of a lifetime" _

_She continued to open the album and in the inside Harry and signed it:_

_"From past to present to are future this book shall contain are most precious of memories that no one shall ever steal."_

_The first few pages had pictures of them through there years at Hogwarts._

_"Oh Harry these gifts there beyond words." She said as she started hugging him she had tears running down her face._

_"Hermione I love you with or without my past memories you are just so special to me and I need you to know that. No matter what no one can break us cause my love for you it's not just in my heart and mind it's in my soul." He said as he pulled her to look in her eyes she just pulled into him and hugged him tight_

_"Wow now how to I beat that display of affection; Sorry Lavender I just can't top that I wouldn't even know where to begin." Ron said smiling at her lovingly _

_"Don't worry Ron I don't think anyone can compete with that not even me." Lavender said smiling back at him. Ron handed her a box and she began opening it she pulled out a gold necklace with a charm of a heart with a key. On the card it read:_

_"You hold the key to my heart Love 4 always Ronald" _

_"Oh Ron that's so sweet; thank you I love it." She said as she turned for him to put it on her _

_She handed him his gift and he opened to find a book called _

_"Strategies used by the best Quidditch Captains"_

_He opened to the front page where Lavender had signed it:_

_"Now whenever you play or come up with plays you can always think of me Love always Lavender"_

_"Lav this is great thank you so much; I love it oh this will come in so handy." Ron said kissing her_

_"This is definitely going to go in my book as one of my most memorable holidays; Come on guys lets get a picture together." Harry said as he grabbed a camera and set the timer_

_After they finished snugging with there partners they all decided to go down for breakfast and Harry and Hermione took off on there own for the rest of the day walking the grounds and enjoying there Christmas day together. The day before new years Dumbledore and Lupin brought Harry the potion that would bring his memory back and told him that it would start working gradually; and that he might not feel like anything is changing until one thing really triggers it. He was somewhat disappointed but he was glad it would at least come back. Ron and Harry decided a big party to celebrate there last day of break before everybody returned the next day. The headed to Hogsmade to get butterbeers and other scrumptious snacks; Lavender had had a bad day so was a little depressed but Ron figured the party would cheer her up. Harry had gotten a muggle thing called a c.d. player and they all danced, ate, and drank themselves silly. Harry suddenly stopped talking to Ron when he heard something that struck his mind as familiar he looked over to her, and she noticed him starring so she smiled and suddenly she caught the song that was playing and her grin widened. She ran over to him and pulled him to the middle of the room and they started dancing._

_"Mione I remember everything." He said picking her up and spinning her around he put her down and started kissing her passionately._

_"Oh Harry this is great." She said grinning_

_Ron and Lavender could tell what happened and figured this would be a good time for them to take a moment to themselves since there friends definitely where enjoying there alone time. They headed upstairs to the boy's dorms to talk._

_"Mione I remember everything from how I had a huge crush on you all last year to how all I wanted to do was keep Malfoy from hurting you on Halloween dance; How all I could think about was I wouldn't lose you cause I wouldn't be able to live without you." He said as they danced to the song they didn't even realize that they were alone in the room yet. They were so into each other just like the night of the dance._

_"So you were into me all through last year; I didn't have a clue." She said kissing him on the lips he returned the kiss with a deeper kiss. He picked her up and laid her on the couch whispering in her ear  
 "I love you, and I know that I can't picture my life without you."_

_"Harr…" She started but Harry put his finger over her lips_

_"Shhh let me finish! Since I met you in are first year I knew that my life would always be better because I met you; at first it was just cause you were a great friend and then it was because you could always cheer me up, and now it's because when ever I'm around you I want to be a better man for you. You make every minute I'm with you into something special, and I know if I had never met you I wouldn't be the person I am today. Even though I never knew my parents I still feel that if they met you they would be happy that I had found someone like you. I know I'm talking a lot but I also know how important it is to say how I feel  because in a split second that opportunity could be gone. And I need you to know how much I love you; I need to know that you'll never forget that." Harry said looking straight into her eyes he pulled her close and gave her a hug like if any minute she'd be gone. Hermione could sense that he was feeling down, and she pulled out and looked into his eyes._

_"Harry I know you love me, and I know you know I love you. I could never forget that I would never want to. No one can keep us apart and we have proven that. Why do you seem so worried tell me what's wrong!" She knew he wouldn't keep anything so she just waited for him to answer_

_"It's just that I forgot so much; Things I never thought in a million years would leave my mind. Feelings that were dear to me. I mean I don't have many good memories you know that, and just like that some of my most precious one's were gone. It's hard to explain but it's just that. My memories there what make me who I am, and for them to just be able to be wiped out it's scary." He was talking like at any moment he wouldn't be able to._

_"Harry calm down it's going to be ok; one day soon Voldemort will be out of all are lives. And we'll have peace. You want to know why cause we're willing to fight for are love." She said giving Harry a huge hug she wanted him to feel secure again like he used too._

_"Your right Mione; Just remember if anything ever happens you're my one and only true love! Nothing or No One will ever compare to you." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek_

_"Harry I love you so much it scares me; so we just have to make it through all this stuff. Because I can not live without you by my side!" Hermione said as she put her head on his chest_

_They laid there quietly in each other's arms for what only felt like minuets until Harry looked at his watch smiled and realized they'd been laying there for hours._


	22. Crazy Actions

Crazy Actions 

**__**

**__**

Ron got out the bed and looked at his clock and woke Lavender up.

_"Sweetie wake up I'm surprised Harry isn't up here it's 2am you better get over to your room I'm gonna go make sure the two lovebirds downstairs are ok." Ron said kissing Lavender on the forehead_

_"Ok stall them too Ron don't let them come running up here you know." Lavender said as she got out the bed and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Ron nodded as he pulled on his sweats from the floor and headed downstairs._

_"Hey you two I figured you would have been asleep by now?" Ron said walking into the common room with a grin from ear to ear_

_"Why what time is it?" Hermione asked looking at Harry_

_"It's like 2am" Ron said before Harry could answer he grabbed a cold butter _

_"Wow." Harry said as he sat up and stretched_

_"Well then we better go upstairs and try to get a little sleep before everyone shows up." Hermione said as they headed for the stairs. Ron trying to stall them back a little but failing miserably Harry and Hermione's mouth dropped when they saw Lavender trying to sneak back into the girls dorms she looked like if she had did battle. They both looked at Ron who was smiling, and trying to hide._

_"Ok you two what the hell was you doing." Harry said shocked by what he knew in his gut._

_"Not anything that I can discuss so don't worry about it." Ron said as he walked past them and gave Lavender a kiss goodnight. Lavender was red in the face cause she knew that they knew what had happened already._

_"Ok well let's leave it at that then shall we cause I don't want any details I already know to much." Hermione said as she gave Ron a funny look, and followed Lavender into the girl's dorm. Ron and Harry went into the boy's dorm._

_"So Ron you must be on cloud nine." Harry said laughing_

_Ron looked at him; He didn't want to disrespect Lavender so he chose his words very carefully._

_"I'll only say this when you're in love everything has 100x's more feeling." He said as he jumped in his bed, and closed the curtains. That let Harry know he wasn't going to say anything more Harry jumped into a bed and went to sleep as well. Back in the girls dorm Lavender unwinded and became a little more open; she knew Hermione was her friend they'd become really close and she knew she could trust her._

_"So Hermione how are you and Harry doing now that he has his memory back?" Lavender asked as she sat on her bed Hermione looked confused by this sudden outburst._

_"We're doing really well." Hermione said jumping into a bed_

_"And what's up with you, and Ron?" She asked figuring that's probably what Lavender really wanted to talk about._

_"Me and Ron well I love him, and we took a major step in are relationship tonight." Lavender said getting a little red in the face._

_"Yeah I think that me and Harry noticed that one on the way up here." Hermione said giggling Lavender tossed a pillow at her._

_"Yeah we figured that we better hurry if we were going to actually beat you and Harry at something; Nah truth is I love Ron. And well the moment just really felt right." Lavender said getting a bit more serious Hermione started to sense something was upsetting her a little bit_

_"Lave what's wrong?" Hermione asked sounding a little concerned_

_"It's just I don't want to have this all be gone; it's really scary loving someone so much. I know you understand!" Lavender said as a tear ran down her cheek Hermione walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder._

_"Your right I do completely understand fact is all you can do is trust that you love is strong; That even if you get separated for a short time. That you'll still be able to hold your love together till you're able to return." Hermione said hoping that Lavender would feel a little better._

_"I do trust that we'll make it through Ron is a great guy. Thanks for listening Mione that means a lot to me." Lavender said as she laid down in her bed Hermione walked over to her own and shut out the light and laid down as well._

_"No problem night Lav." Hermione said closing the curtains on the bed_

_Before any of them knew it you could hear everyone coming in putting their stuff in the dorms._

_"You two are so lazy Harry get out my bed, and Ron you need to wake up too it's like 12pm." Seamus said as he threw his trunk at the foot of his bed. They were making so much noise it was inevitable that they would end up getting up as well._

_"Boy I am so beat I could sleep for another 2hrs why they couldn't have gotten back later. Oh well! Let's go see if the girls are up." Harry said not wanting to be the only one to get woken up. _

_"Harry I'll be right there I have to go to the bathroom first mate." Ron said slowly getting out of bed Harry nodded and ran for the girls dorms Harry tried peeking into the girl's dorms but was stopped by the last person he wanted to see._

_"What are you doing." Ginny said smugly she had a really strange look on her face that Harry wasn't feeling to good about._

_"Looking to see if Mione and Lavender where up." Harry said_

_Ginny moved over blocking Harry's view into the rooms_

_"Come on Ginny are they up?" Harry asked as he tried to look past her she started walking closer to him he took a few steps back wondering what she was doing._

_"Harry come on now why you looking  for Hermione when I'm standing right here." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry was in shock and it was written all over his face; He knew Ginny had been pursuing him all year but he never expected this. Lavender had walked out the dorms and saw what was going on her mouth dropped looking at Ginny go at Harry with such force._

_"Come on Ginny calm down I'm with Hermione; I'm in love with Hermione. Ginny your great but I'm sorry I'm taken." Harry said backing up from her. But she pursued him relentlessly managing to pin him into a corner. She slid her hand down his face; Lavender decided  she better find Hermione._

_"Parvati where's Hermione?" She asked quickly She didn't even wait for her to answer she just ran at top speed to the girl's bathroom knocking people down on the way._

_"Hermione, Hermione Ginny's all over Harry on the staircase." Lavender said in her ear Hermione threw her toothbrush in the sink._

_"WHAT?" She yelled as she left the bathroom running; Lavender running right behind her_

_"Come on Harry I know if we had a go I know you would want more; You would forget all about that muggle born." Ginny said as she laid a hardcore kiss on Harry; before Harry could push away. Hermione had showed up and grabbed Ginny by the back of the head, and flung her to the ground._

_"AHHH!" Ginny yelled in pain as she hit the floor_

_Lavender pulled Hermione back before she kicked her in the head Harry was still standing there not knowing what the hell had happened._

_"You stay the hell away from Harry Ginny He doesn't want you; He never has. What is your problem?" Hermione was yelling at her, and by now Ron was coming out the dorms. When he saw the scene he was in utter shock he just stood there not knowing what was going on. Harry walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder._

_"Calm down let's go before to many people see this scene we're head boy and girl we can't do this. This is crazy!" he said walking with her toward the stairs_

_Ginny jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm; before Hermione could jump onto Ginny Ron grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. " Hermione please she's my sister she's really lost it. Please just let Harry deal with this." But Hermione didn't want to hear it she kept struggling to get at Ginny._

_"Harry don't go with her she's not what you need she can't keep you happy; But I can!" Ginny said grasping Harry's arm._

_"Jeez I can't believe you; Listen I love Hermione she is everything that I want and need. She means so much to me I would die for her. No one can make me happier then she can. Get that through your head Ginny. I intend to one day marry, and have children with her. So please have some self respect and let me go NOW." He said pulling her off his arm_

_He pulled Hermione into a hug and Lavender grabbed Ginny and pushed her into the girl's dorm_

_"Please Mione just stop; Let her be let's just drop this. There's something really wrong with Ginny she lost her mind or something. I don't want her to get hurt so let's just go ok please!" He said sounding nervous Hermione immediately stopped struggling and walked downstairs with Harry._

_Ginny saw them walk away together and was furious she ran into the girl's bathroom; Lavender decided to follow her._

_"Ginny stay away from them already." Lavender said she gave her a look of pure hatred_

_"She doesn't deserve him I do I've loved him way before she even realized how perfect he was." Ginny was crying_

_"I don't care they love each other now, and you'll back off you know what Ginny your pathetic!" she said pushing her into the wall hard; Ginny hit her head and Lavender walked out._

"You'll all regret this day you just wait and see." Ginny yelled to her Lavender looked worried 


	23. Getting Help

Getting Help 

**__**

**__**

She headed back to the common room passing by Harry and Hermione who where talking on the couch. She took a seat in front of the fire Ron who was sitting in the back of the common room noticed how distant she seemed so he walked over to her.

_"Lavender what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice Harry and Hermione noticed and stopped talking_

_"I think your sister is into some really bad stuff Ron; the way she's talking and acting there's something really bad going on." She said_

_"What happened?" Ron asked_

_"Well we got into an argument and she basically just threatened all of us." She said_

_With this Harry and Hermione got closer to them_

_"What did she say she was going to do?" Harry asked_

_"She just said that we would all regret this day!" Lavender said_

_"Oh my I think it's time we get some real help; because she's really lost it and if she's in with Slytherin's then there's no way this is good. She might really end up hurting someone; my first guess being Hermione!" Ron said now really worried_

_"Let's go talk to Lupin." Harry suggested_

_"Ok. They should be in the great hall by now having lunch." Hermione said as they got up and all headed for the great hall._

_As they all walked in and headed for the head table Blaise made some of his usual comments, and some new one's that were pissing Harry off._

_"Hey Potter you planning on sharing you mudblood girlfriend." Blaise said snickering_

_"Zabini shut your mouth. Before I do it for you like Ron did not to long ago." Harry said furiously_

_Zabini just ignored him he wasn't exactly to thrilled about the whole Ron incident; He decided to mess with Hermione._

_"Hermione why don't you drop scar head and give a real man a try." Blaise said _

_Hermione looked at him and smiled she slowly pulled away from Harry; who got a really pissed of look on his face that made Blaise extremely happy. Ron and Lavender just stood there confused about the whole situation. Hermione walked over to Blaise who was now standing and smiling._

_"Hey Potter you see she knows who the real man is." He said as he looked at Hermione who was now standing right in front of him. Harry was so confused he didn't know what he should do was Hermione playing a trick on Blaise  or was he using some sort of charm on her or had she just completely lost her mind. Harry decided he'd let the scene just play out and see what she was up to._

_"Blaise you are so right!" She said as she stroked his face_

_Harry, Ron, Lavender and just about everyone in the great hall looked shocked. All the Slytherins looked extremely pleased at the fact that Blaise was making Harry look like a putz._

_"I do need a real man! Someone who can fulfill all my wildest dream and fantasy's." She began running her hand down his scrawny chest.  
Hermione thought to herself damn Harry is so much more man then him mentally, emotionally and especially physically. She didn't see how anybody could want to be with Blaise unless they were just weak minded. She knew exactly what she had to do, and decided this is the moment that would make Blaise feel extremely stupid._

_"And that's why I'm with Harry Potter; He's the only guy here that can do that for me in every way imaginable. And if you think for one second that you can even compare to Harry; you must be out of your mind. Cause Blaise your barley even a boy compared to Harry." She said in an evil voice_

_Loud enough for everyone to hear; as she lifted her knee between his legs making Blaise bend over then she shoved him knocking him onto the floor. She walked over to Harry leaving Blaise laying on the floor. Everyone in the great hall was laughing hysterically; all except the Slytherins and Ginny who were yelling and giving evil looks._

_"Oh my god Hermione you scared the shit out of me." Harry said as he gave her a huge kiss_

_Lupin had a small smirk on his face; as they headed up to him._

_"Interesting Miss Granger." Lupin said_

_"Yeah well he so deserved it, and I know I'm head girl but there's only so much I can take in one day." She said_

_"Yeah I can understand if your stressed and I really rather not but as since the whole school saw that I must take 10pts for Gryffindor and assign you a detention." Lupin said _

_"Ok put it was so worth every point." She said smugly_

_"Well Professor there's a reason why we all came over here; there was a bit of an incident this morning in Gryffindor tower. That caused a pretty big scene!" Harry said looking a Lupin seriously_

_"Ok what happened?" He asked getting serious_

_"Well first Professor we didn't come to speak to you as a professor I was hoping to speak to you as a friend." Harry said quietly _

_"Um ok Harry lets go over here." Lupin said as they walked over to the private office on the side of the common room_

_"Remus we have a problem with Ginny she threw herself at me today and I mean it was bad. She ended up threatening us telling Lavender that we would regret what happened today." Harry said quickly_

_Lupin looked extremely confused_

_"Ok hold on and slow down and explain everything that happened." He said looking at them Harry took a seat and explained everything that had happened that morning, and some of the other small things that had happened throughout the whole year._

_"Oh wow this sounds bad, and she's been hanging out with Zabini? Is she hanging out with him more now then before?" He said_

_"Remus she's with him all the time now." Ron said sadly_

_"Ok we have a problem if she's got a connection with Zabini like this then she has a connection to the Dark Lord somewhat. I don't know how far in she is, but she's in there somewhat. I have a bad feeling that she's trying to help him break your connection with Hermione." Lupin said now pacing the room_

_"Remus what do we do?" Ron asked_

_"Well first off you all need to keep your distance because she's not who she used to be not anymore. Second I need to get the order involved this is very serious now I'm sorry. Third Ron you need to owl your parents tell them what's going on and tell them to speak with Dumbledore." Lupin said as he headed for the door._

_"Ok so we just avoid her; that's easier said then done she's always trying to be around Harry. She became Seeker just so she could get private lessons with him!" Hermione said sounding annoyed_

_"Well the lessons have to stop unless you're around others, and I know she's around but avoid her when you can stay in your private common room more rather then going to Gryffindor." Lupin said as he opened the door._


	24. Unexpected Visits

Unexpected Visits 

**__**

**__**

_They all headed back to Gryffindor table to have there breakfast they ate till there hearts content and managed to ignore the evil stares coming from the Slytherin table where Ginny was now sitting._

_"Ok Harry I'm out of here." Ron said_

_"Catch you all later Ron Lavender." Harry said _

_They waved good-bye and Harry continued eating; He quickly realized him and Hermione were alone in the great hall with Ginny and her new Slytherin friends. There were only two teachers at the head table as well so he decided they'd better go._

_"Let's get going hang out in the club house" He said getting up from the table and grabbing Hermione's arm._

_"Why are we going there?" She asked as they headed out the great hall_

_"Well one because we can avoid you know who, and second because we can be alone." He said turning to make sure Ginny wasn't following them._

_"That's true" She said as they entered into the clubhouse_

_"Peace at last." Harry said as he dropped onto the couch in front of the fireplace_

_"You know what Harry!" She said_

_"No! What?" He said looking at her she was looking him a bit more seriously._

_"I am so tired of all this bad stuff that keeps happening; I just want to forget. Can we just do that today? Can we just stay here till curfew." She said Harry gave her a hug_

_"Yeah whatever you want to do today is ok with me. As long as we do it together! Mione sweetheart you seem stressed you need to relax." He said as he began to rub her shoulders_

_"Thanks that feels good. I can't wait for this year to be over, and we don't have to deal with certain people anymore." Hermione said_

_"It really doesn't matter cause no matter what people are like that all over. Plus I love this school I met you in this school." He said kissing her neck_

_"Oh your so way to sweet." She said turning around to him_

_He kissed her passionately; things heated up rather quickly. Before they knew it they both had there tops off. Harry kissed Hermione on the lips running down kissing her on the neck, and then continuing to go lower. Hermione began moaning; He began working his way back up to her lips. They decided to get more comfortable on a blanket that Harry set up. They began kissing again when Harry spotted something that caught his eye._

_"Hermione! What's that?" He said pointing to a picture on the ground_

_"I don't know; let me see." She said picking up the picture from the floor_

_She had a strange look on her face, and Harry really wanted to know what was in that picture._

_"Hermione let me see." He said grabbing the picture; Hermione put her top back on. Harry sat on the couch as he examined the picture of his parents. They were much younger then the picture he'd seen of them in there wedding; in this picture they looked like they were only 16-17_

_"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked putting her hand on his knee; Harry looked as if he'd seen a ghost._

_The picture was of Lily and James kissing and dancing it looked like they were in the same room that Harry and Hermione were in._

_"Hermione this pictures of my parents; my mother she looks a lot like you. This picture it reminds me of the picture Ron has of us at the dance." Harry said smiling at the resemblance_

_Hermione looked at it and she couldn't help but agree with his observation._

_"Mione why did I find this?" He asked_

_He knew Hermione wouldn't be able to answer to that anymore then he did; but it just slipped out his mouth. Almost like if he was just thinking out loud; Hermione looked at him like if she didn't know anything._

_"You found that because we wanted you too." A women's voice said from behind them. _

_They both turned and gasped in complete shock as they saw two people they never imagined they'd be seeing._

_"Mum Dad what, how, why?" Harry said shocked his mouth open _

_"Yes it's us as for the what we're ghosts, the how will take far to long to explain, and the why well because we needed to warn you and Hermione." James said_

_"Warn us why?" Hermione asked_

_"Well you two are facing a great task and if your not prepared you could fail, and then history will repeat itself." Lily said seriously_

_"What do you mean repeat itself?" Hermione asked _

_"Well me and James failed in fulfilling the prophecy and so Harry was left parentless and forced to try to fulfill a all new prophecy. This can become a cycle unless you too succeed." Lily said_

_"Oh my so if we fail our children will have too go through what I went through." Harry said Lily and James nodded yes…_

_"Wow you know what I'm so tired of this! This isn't right what did we do to deserve this kind of life; Why cant this be on someone else's shoulders. Why did I have to lose my entire family?" Harry said anger in his voice_

_"Son I don't know? I wish I could tell you." Lily said sadly_

_Hermione decided that she should jump off the topic at hand cause everything was getting way to tense._

_"Um how's Sirius? Have you seen him do you know?" Hermione asked sadly _

_"Well thanks for asking Hermione I'm doing fine! I'm back with the love of my life." Sirius said suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. _

_Harry and Hermione mouths dropped as he became visible standing right next to his parents and beside him a pretty young women appeared smiling at them._

_"Sirius and you must be my aunt Kayle. Oh mate I've missed you so much." Harry said falling back onto the couch_

_"Well I've missed you too Harry; but I'm never far from you I've been near you since the day I fell through that veil." Sirius said sadly_

_"Ok this is crazy what is going on?" Harry said looking at his family standing before his eyes_

_"Well it's like your parents said we want to keep you and Hermione aware of how important you and Hermione are." Sirius said smiling at them and holding Kayle close to him._

_"Oh Harry I wish none of us had left you trust me we never thought it would turn out to be like this." James said sadly looking in his sons hurt eyes_

_"So ok me and Mione we're getting prepared for Voldemort more and more everyday and I guarantee after what he's done to me he wont survive this time." Harry said angrier then anyone had ever seen him_

_"Well that's one big thing Harry you can't go in there with anger; that was me and your moms biggest mistake. You have to go in there determined but keep you anger level down! Your love for Hermione has to stay on top has to stay persistent in your mind." James said seriously_

_"How do I do that look at what he's taken from me how do I not go in there showing my anger; showing how much I want to get revenge?" Harry asked_

_"By remembering that your future children's lives and happiness are depending on you to defeat him!" Sirius said _

_"Yes son! Plus we've never truly been gone were always near you." Lily said _

_"Ok so we go in they're not angry just determined; hmmm I think we can handle that. Right Harry?" Hermione said not wanting to talk about it anymore thinking of what could happen to their not even born children was to much to take in_

_"Yeah we can!" Harry said smiling at Hermione_

_"Sirius I think it's time to change the subject; why didn't you tell me about my aunt Kayle sooner?" Harry asked _

_"Trust me Harry it wasn't intentional it's just when I came close I couldn't. It just hurt so much just the thought of explaining it brought tears to my eyes." Sirius said sadly_

_"Oh." Harry said_

_"As much as I don't want to be the bearer of bad news I'm afraid I'm going to have to be. We're running out of time. We have to leave!" Kayle said sadly you could see pain in her eyes._

_Harry jumped up agony was written all over his face Hermione stood by his side she could tell he was going to need support now._

_"So soon no don't go you just got here." Harry said tears quickly forming in his eyes_

_"Oh my sweet Harry if we could we'd never leave; But are time is up. We unfortunately have no choice. Oh if I could only give you a real hug!" Lily said _

_Suddenly she became a solid form._

_"Lily what in the world!" James and Sirius said in shock_

_Lily slowly walked to her son pulling him into a hug; Harry's tears where now flowing freely. Hermione began crying as well the emotions in the room became strained._

_"Oh my sweet baby boy how I've wanted to do this for so long; Good-bye my baby be strong we're always by your side. And keep this beautiful girl near you she's so perfect for you." Lily said giving him one kiss before she vanished_

_"Nooooo! Merlin please no come back." Harry yelled falling to his knees_

Hermione kneeled next to him and let him cry on her shoulders. They were there for about an hour before Harry jumped up and looked down at his watch it was dinnertime.


	25. Breakdown

**Breakdown **

**__**

Harry suddenly stood up and looked at Hermione with no facial expression she couldn't tell what he must've been thinking.

"Mione I'm tired I want to go to sleep lets go." He said

"Ok well take the short cut threw Gryffindor tower. You sure you don't want to talk first?" Hermione said

"No I just want to go to bed." He said heading for the door

They walked silently to Gryffindor tower it was dinnertime and you could hear everyone heading toward the great hall. They both agreed that they weren't in the mood to go to dinner and kept heading toward Gryffindor tower. They found Ron and Lavender sitting in front of the fireplace talking. Harry headed straight for the passageway to the head's common room. He didn't even want to think about having to talk about what had happened. But Hermione could tell that he needed to he couldn't just keep things in not these things they were just way to important; So she cut him off on his way to the passage. Luckily everyone was at dinner.

"Mione please let me go! I'm tired and I just want to go to the dorm and get some sleep." Harry said sounding annoyed.

Little did they know Ginny had just walked into the common room and began listening in on their little argument and was quickly working up a plan. Ron and Lavender had also begun listening to Hermione and Harry's argument trying to figure out what had happened to make Harry seem so annoyed.

"Harry I know your tired I am to; But you cant go to sleep like this. A lot of stuff happened today and I know you ain't ok with it. Shoot I'm barley ok with it and there not as close to me as they are to you. Harry please talk to me please don't shut me out like this." Hermione said desperately

"Hermione I know you want to help but I just don't want to get into it. So just let me go!" Harry said getting angrier

He didn't want to talk he wasn't ready and he didn't like that she kept pushing it. Hermione knew that she was pushing and she knew that she was crossing a very thin line; but she also knew that Harry tends to shut himself off when he's upset about something. And she knew that she couldn't let him keep doing that it would eat away at him.

"Harry I know it's hard but you can't just act like your ok with all this just tell me what's going on in your mind. Please let me be there for you!" Hermione said calmly

Harry didn't want to argue but he knew that he didn't want to talk either so he did something that surprised everyone. He pulled away from Hermione and he had a face that she had never seen him use on her he was furious. Hermione had a look of shock and hurt on her face; and Ron and Lavender who had noticed the two come in were just as shocked. Ginny was grinning and decided to take her leave before Harry headed in her direction so she ran out the common room to the end of the corridor.

"Hermione I told you I don't want to talk so just let it go; I have to get out of here." Harry said yelling at her angrily, as he took off out the portrait of the fat lady. He didn't know where he was going; but he had to get away he had to think. And he couldn't believe that he had just yelled at Hermione. Hermione sat down in a chair in the corner of the common room; She was feeling pretty horrible. Ron and Lavender got up and went over to her.

"Hermione what's wrong with Harry; I've never seen him act like that toward you before." Ron said

Hermione began to tell them everything that happened in the clubhouse. She told them about how Harry's parents, aunt, and Sirius had come and went so quickly. How Harry seemed more upset then happy by this visit and she knew it was because he got them back and now they were gone all over again.

Back In The Corridor:

Harry headed down toward the great hall he figured he would go to the Quidditch pitch cause flying always helped him relax and think. Little did he know he was far from alone Ginny was hot on his tale and if things went the way she assumed they would knowing Hermione so well she would make them all pay that very night. As they reached the great hall she knew Harry would somehow end up at the quidditch pitch so she decided to call in her reinforcements she knew her plan would work one way or another. She ran into an empty classroom and used floo powder so she could speak to Blaise in the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle where is Zabini?" She asked quickly she knew time was precious

"In the dorm! Why?" Crabbe asked

"Just get him quickly no time to explain twice. MOVE!!!!" Ginny said Crabbe quickly got up and ran to get Blaise who was lying in his bed reading a dark arts book.

"Blaise! Ginny wants you she's in the fire place she says it's important you better come quickly." Crabbe said

"Ok ok." Blaise said and they ran downstairs

"About time Blaise meet me in front of the great hall quickly it's time to take the master exactly what he wants." Ginny said

"What? How?" Blaise said confused

"Just come and make sure you bring your hawk we're gonna need him." Ginny said disappearing and heading back for the great hall

Blaise didn't waste a second he ran to his dorm and got his hawk owl Daemon and headed for the great hall at top speed. Telling Crabbe and Goyle to wait there just in case there needed. When he got down to the great hall and found Ginny she told him her plan.

"Blaise it's simple Harry headed to the pitch alone there's no one out there but him and knowing Granger she'll be heading down within the next half hour to apologize for there little fight. Which is when I put my plan into action. All you have to do is stay here and keep your eye out for her when she starts heading for the pitch send Dameon out. I'll stun Harry and when Granger shows up I immobilize her and take her to Hogsmeade. Once I do that I'll send Dameon back to you. You tell Crabbe to get to Lucious and tell him that I need to be picked up in Hogsmeade and we'll be the ones to bring Hermione Granger to are master. And that will just destroy Potter and everyone in Hogwarts will be in complete shock." Ginny said with an evil smirk on her face

"Ginny you have lost your mind if that doesn't work the little bit of cover you do have will be blown." Blaise said

"It'll work and we don't have time to argue there's only a matter of time before Granger heads this way I have to get to the pitch and get in position so are you going to help me or not." Ginny said

Blaise made a smirk and nodded in agreement

"I wouldn't pass this up because it maybe crazy but it might actually work get going lets get this into action. Good luck Ginny!" Blaise said taking a position behind a statue he knew they only had another hour before everyone left dinner. Ginny headed out to the Quidditch pitch where she could already see Harry flying around by himself. She headed to the middle of the Quidditch pitch and called to him to fly down.

"Ginny get out of here I have nothing to say to you." Harry said landing next to her

They began arguing but that's what Ginny wanted to keep him on the ground till Blaise let her know that Hermione was on her way.

Back in Gryffindor Common Room:

"I don't know but maybe I shouldn't have pushed I should go and apologize I rather not fight with him." Hermione said as she got up from the chair

"Well you don't even know where he is Mione and you shouldn't be wandering around alone." Ron said getting up

"That's ok Ron cause I know exactly where Harry goes when he's upset." Hermione said smiling a little

"The Quidditch pitch!!!" They all said together laughing

"Exactly I'll be back in about an hour or so depending on what happens" She said heading for the exit

"Ok I'm sure he's probably a lot calmer by now with all the time he's had to think. Good luck!" Lavender said as her and Ron headed back to the couch

Hermione headed down to the great hall when Blaise spotted her he let out a grin and thought to himself _"wow I can't believe Ginny was right; Well here goes nothing."_ And he let Dameon go to warn Ginny that now was the time to set her plan into action. He ran off to the same room where Ginny had used the floo powder and flowed right into Lucious manor telling him the whole plan. Lucious smiled and agreed that he would be waiting for Ginny and Hermione in front of the shrieking shack. In less then a minute Ginny saw Dameon flying overhead she quickly pulled out her wand. And with Harry looking on in complete shock and confusion.

She yelled out "Petrifucus Totalius" Harry stiffened like a board and fell to the ground

Ginny quickly levitated him and grabbed his Firebolt and put him down in the locker room where no one would find him for hours.

"Well Harry kiss your mudblood girlfriend good bye she's on her way here now and you'll never see her again. And all because you wanted to have a temper tantrum when all she wanted to do was help you. Hahaha I told you that you would pay for what happened today." Ginny said smiling as she headed out the locker room

Harry's eye's where letting out all of his emotion there was nothing he could do to save Hermione, and he was devastated. Ginny headed back out to the pitch looking out for Hermione she should be coming into view any minute now; and Ginny was right. Hermione came from around a bleacher looking all around for Harry she never saw Ginny throw the spell till she was laying on the ground stiff and Ginny walking over her laughing.

"Well well this was easier then I could have imagined." Ginny said laughing

Hermione just looked up at her terrified she knew she was in trouble she knew there was nothing she could do to protect herself, and she remembered that she told Ron and Lavender not to worry about her that she'd be gone for an hour or so. _"No one will be looking for us anytime soon." She thought to herself_

"Yeah you should be scared Hermione cause you'll never see this school again. Dameon!" Ginny said lifting her arm as Blaise's hawk owl landed

"Go to your master quickly" She said

Blaise was outside the castle waiting for Dameon with a note for Ginny to tell her where Lucious would meet her as the owl flew down he tied the note.

"Go back to the owlry after you deliver this to Ginny unless she has a note for me." He said as he sent Dameon back to Ginny. She quickly levitated Hermione and began heading to Hogsmeade when she got the note and smiled.

"Well my plan is all set up we're off to the Shrieking shack where Lucious will be taking us to Voldemort. Take your last look at your precious school Hermione cause it's your last." Ginny said as they vanished through the trees heading to Hogsmeade.

Back in the castle:

The headmaster was sitting at the head table and suddenly got a bad feeling about some of his pupils; He leaned over to Lupin.

"Remus I think we should find Harry and Hermione there's something terribly wrong. Go to Gryffindor tower with luck they're there." Dumbledore said with urgency

"Ok Headmaster" Lupin said getting up and taking a quick walk toward Gryffindor tower he knew if Dumbledore sent him that something was wrong. As he got to the portrait of the fat lady he realized he didn't know the password so he began begging for her to allow him in. He wasted precious time trying to get in until a student gave the password and let him in; He quickly found Ron and Lavender still sitting in front of the fire doing H.W.

"Ron where's Harry and Hermione?" Lupin asked quickly

"Professor they had a fight and Hermione said she was going to find Harry that most likely he was at the Quidditch pitch." Ron said looking at Lupin with concern

"Oh what are they doing out there alone at this time have they lost their minds." Lupin said turning to head out

"Professor is everything ok?" Ron asked already knowing the answer

"No we have a problem. Lavender go to the great hall quickly and tell Dumbledore where we're headed Ron you come with me quickly." Lupin said as the three headed out the common room

When Lupin and Ron got to the Quidditch pitch they knew something was wrong right away the silence was just too much. They began looking for Harry hoping that they were just talking inside the locker rooms what they found was not what they expected. Lupin quickly took the spell off of Harry and began questioning him to find out what had happened and where was Hermione.

"Professor Ginny took her Lucious is going to meet them in Hogsmeade she's been gone for about an hour there probably already over there we have to go now; there's no time." Harry said as he grabbed his broom and took off Lupin tried to stop him but was to slow.

"**Harry nooo**!!!" Lupin yelled running to grab two school brooms and passing one to Ron as they jumped on and began heading for Hogsmeade. As they went on their way Lavender ran to Dumbledore to tell him exactly what Lupin told her too tell him. After she finished telling him he quickly went to McGonagall!

"Call on the order to meet in my office right away Miss Granger's been kidnapped we have a problem." He said quickly as he made his way out the great hall. McGonagall quickly got up and ran out running toward her office!


	26. Plans Of Action

**Plans Of Action**

Ginny was just arriving at Hogsmeade when she heard a whisper coming from near the shrieking shack.

"Weasley you sure you weren't followed." Lucious said quietly

"Sir by now someone is probably on there way we must leave quickly." Ginny said quickening her pace as she realized it was Lucious

No sooner did she say that when they both heard Harry yelling in the distance Lucious quickly put binds around Hermione's legs and arms then took her out of the full body bind. He wouldn't be able to port key out with her stiff she needed to be standing.

"Hermione where are you; please let me know where you are." Harry yelled he was just coming into sight of Hogsmeade.

Hermione yelled back to him but in vein because by the time he was able to spot them Lucious looked at him and smiled as he the port key took him away with Ginny and Hermione. Harry landed quickly and fell to the ground screaming he couldn't believe it she was gone, and he knew where she was going. Not 10 min. later did Lupin and Ron appear finding Harry just staring into the air like he was waiting for something.

"Harry mate what happened are you ok." Ron asked worried

"Yeah Ron I'm fine but Hermione is as good as dead Lucious has her; there going to kill her. It's all my fault why did I have to be so dumb why did I go to the pitch alone." Harry said tears filling his eyes

"It's not your fault and we'll find a way to get her back Harry let's go find Dumbledore." Lupin said trying to pull Harry to his feet.

"No need to find me Remus I'm right here; and your right we will get Ms. Granger back alive. The time is now Harry everything is in play I hope you are ready for what's to come. Because there is no more time left!" Dumbledore said walking to Harry slowly

"So you knew this would happen and you let it happen?" Harry asked sound agitated

"No I didn't know she'd be taken; but it's happened and that means that we have to fulfill the prophecy now. We are left with no choice!" Dumbledore said confidence in his voice

"Fine what do we do I want Hermione back before they do something awful to her." Harry said quickly

"First we go back to my office where the rest of the order should be gathering as we speak, second we make a plan, and third we get Hermione back home where she belongs." Dumbledore said

Harry was in shock cause he never heard Dumbledore sound so annoyed before, that and he called Hermione by her first name.

"Ok then lets go and I want Zabini I know he helped Ginny with this plan she didn't do this alone I know it." Harry said madly

"Harry Mr. Zabini will be dealt with he's already tied up right now in professor Snapes office getting vertriserium; but we have to go too the meeting of the order first. Snape will come with all the details of his interigation as soon as he gets all the needed information." Dumbledore said calmly as he pulled out a port key to get back to his office quickly

When they arrived just about everyone was there except for Charlie Weasley when they heard the news of Hermione's kidnapping and Ginny being involved they where all shocked and concerned. Snape came into the office bearing bad news that Zabini had no true idea of where they where taking Ms. Granger and Harry was devastated. Dumbledore told Harry, Lavender, and Ron to head back to the common room and they would find a way to locate her.

At Malfoy manor:

Lucious and Ginny showed up in Malfoy manor with Hermione struggling against her binds when an extremely pale face with red eyes met her gaze; it made her freeze at the spot. Ginny and Lucious quickly bowed down to their master as Hermione stared on not knowing how to react. Deep within her gut she didn't want to let him see her fear; she felt that would let him control her. So she gave him a smirk that truly defied him which in turn infuriated him.

"Well well the mudblood is trying to be brave; but what she doesn't understand is you can be brave all you want you will just pay more. Which will just absolutely thrill me I do love to torture friends of Potters." Voldemort said letting out a laugh

"Master May I speak?" Ginny asked still kneeling before him

"Yes go ahead Ms. Weasley you've proved your worth to me today by helping bring in this filthy mudblood." Voldemort said giving her what seemed to Hermione to be a smile

"Well master I was just wondering what your plan for Hermione is?" Ginny asked curiously

"Ah glad you asked well I want Ms. Granger to join are forces; I want her to agree to join us." Voldemort said slyly

"Are you kidding I would never… Ahhhhhh" She began as she suddenly heard Voldemort yell a curse at her

"Crucio!"

"How dare you speak while I'm speaking; you insolent." He said as he let up on the curse

Hermione was lying on the ground not sure how she ended up down there she was just thrilled the pain had ended. She was now terrified and she was showing it the bravery had left her she was defenseless against Voldemort, and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this mess.

"Your not looking so brave anymore are you!" Voldemort said laughing

"That's because she now knows your power master." Ginny said smiling

"Yes! Get up mudblood." He said still pointing his wand at her

Hermione slowly rose from the ground all her muscles were aching and standing up straight wasn't the most comfortable position.

"Well are you going to make this difficult or will you make this easy on yourself. Will you join us yes or no?" he said Lucious was slowly making his way around so he could get a better look at the show; Hermione just gave them a not in a million years stare suddenly getting some of her bravery back.

" I will never betray my friends and family by joining you willingly you will have to kill me first." Hermione said knowing she'd regret it but knowing that becoming a deatheater was not a choice over death it was worst.

"Ok your choice Lucious you can take the honor unless." Voldemort said with an evil smirk turning his glare to Ginny

"Unless you know what you come here you do the honors you are the main reason she's here and I think you deserve this." He said stepping aside to let Ginny get in front of Hermione

"Oh master it would be my honor; but I have to admit to you master I've never learned to use the Crucious curse. I apologize greatly for not being prepared master." She said looking down she felt this would displease Voldemort but it didn't he just smirked to Lucious surprise

"Don't worry I think this will be your first lesson; and who better then to practice on. All you have to do is muster anger, and when you throw the curse you have to want to cause your victim pain. Like this!" Voldemort said as he threw the curse to Hermione who feel to the floor quickly screaming in pain all she could think was how she wanted to die the pain was so bad, and she knew more was coming.

"Now you try." He said letting Ginny get into position again

Ginny took out her wand pointing it at Hermione who was getting to her knees giving Ginny a look of pure hatred. She didn't understand how a girl that used to be a close friend could now be mere inches from performing an unforgivable curse on her.

"Do it Ginny and there's no turning back; is this what you want IS IT." Hermione said knowing Ginny would do it anyway but she had to say something. At least try to reach the Ginny that she had once loved

"Shut up! You stole Harry from me you knew how much I loved him but you didn't care; you didn't think twice about taking him from me you BITCH. CRUCIO!!!" Ginny yelled not thinking twice all her rage went into that curse and all she wanted to do was see Hermione squirm at her hands.

And she succeeded Hermione fell back to the ground and she could remember no more all she knew was pain, and she passed out not caring if she would ever wake again. The torture continued for poor Hermione for another 2 weeks until Snapes successful spying finally paid off and he was able to find out that she was being held at Malfoy manor. With this information the order was able to come up with a plan of attack it couldn't be completely full proof because they weren't 100% sure of her exact location; but it was the best they could do with the information they had.

Back At Hogwarts:

Harry was growing more and more impatient with the waiting it had already been a day since they knew of Hermione's location; but they still hadn't left to put the plan into action. Dumbledore wanted to wait 2days to make sure there attack was a surprise to be on the safe side just in case Voldemort knew of Snapes betrayal. Harry unfortunately knew the longer they waited the less likely they would find Hermione alive, and he could not live with himself if anything happened to her. He decided to head for the clubhouse to pass some time where he could just think, and calm himself for the next day's events. As he was sitting looking at the photo album that Ron had put together for them containing pictures of all their friends through there years at Hogwarts. When he suddenly got an unexpected visitor his aunt Kayle!

"Hi Harry" She said taking a seat next to him

Harry looked at her like she had two heads he was remembering how they said it would be a long time before they were able to visit him again.

"Aunt Kayle I thought…" He began but was quickly interrupted

"I know and I really can't explain time is very limited. I just came to tell you that Hermione is still alive but she is very weak. As we speak though your mom is with her giving her some extra strength for the battle you two must face tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that you must remember love will guarantee your survival, and Hermione's love for you is what's kept her alive for this long. Take care my sweet nephew and we'll be doing or best to help you succeed tomorrow your never alone bye Harry I love you." Kayle said giving Harry a quick hug and disappearing like she was never there

It happened so quickly Harry was starting to wonder if he'd just imagined it he realized quickly that he hadn't when a picture suddenly appeared in the back of the book. Of Lupin, Sirius, Lilly, Kayle, James, and A women who Harry didn't recognize but he figured she must have been another member of his family's friends. Under the picture a couple words were added.

"Friends last forever"

Harry smiled to himself and closed the photo album he was relived to know that Hermione wasn't dead but he knew if she was weak it could only mean one horrible thing. Something he knew would take Hermione time to really get over. Harry headed to Dumbledore's office to tell him what he knew:

"Sir I don't think we can wait to set the attack we need to go in at sundown I don't think Hermione can wait any longer." Harry said

"I'll call for the members of the order, we'll see what they say and make a decision." Dumbledore said as he quickly called for all the members of the order.

The meeting was quick and they all decided that it would be best to immediately attack they couldn't risk Hermione being killed. They all went to finalize there plans and planned on attacking shortly after sundown.


	27. Battle Begins

**_A/N: I must apoligize for the delays i've been having some major writers block; I know how I want to end this story but getting there is more difficult then you could imagine. I want the end to be perfect and the chapters that i've written i've had to erase because they come out to rushed. So the next couple of chapters will probably also be held up for a bit. But I do promise that this story will get finished it'll probably just take a bit longer. Thank you all for sticking by me and I hope that the next few chapters will live up to your expectations. Well on with the story I know you've all been waiting patiently ENJOY!!!_**

_**Battle Begins**_

**__**

**__**

**_Back At Malfoy Manor:_**__

Hermione was laying on the ground unconscious 2 weeks worth of torture had taken its toll she was near death. This was one of the rare occasions where she would actually wake up long enough to get some food and water. As she slowly raises her head she saw a figure in the corner; she squirmed to the corner in fear that it was Ginny or Lucious back too torture her again.

_"Child don't be scared I'm here to help; Look at me Hermione it's me Lily Potter." She said softly as she moved toward Hermione who was now balled up in the corner._

_"Lily it can't be this is a trick!" Hermione said with a tremble in her voice_

_"no I'm really here to help you to tell you Harry's on his way to get you." Lily said bending down taking Hermione's trembling hand_

_"Harry's coming? I'm going to see him again!" Hermione said you hear the hope growing in her voice and in her eyes_

_"Yes you will. Now I must make you understand child that the final battle upon us; I must give you some strength so you'll be able to take on Voldemort." Lilly said as she took both of Hermione's hands in her own. Hermione suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through her; she felt as good as the first day she had been brought to Malfoy manor._

_"Now Hermione keep your head down until Harry comes for you. Take care of him he really loves you dear. Good-bye!" Lilly said in a whisper as she slowly faded away_

_"I while take care of him; I promise!" Hermione whispered to herself_

_She slowly crawled to the water and food keeping up the act that she was weak. She ate and drank slowly keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign of Harry or the order coming to get her._

**_Back At Hogwarts:_**

**__**

Two hours before sundown Harry decided to head to Gryffindor tower to finalize some arrangements. He knew there was a good chance that he wouldn't be returning from this battle. He found Ron sitting in front of the fire alone.

_"Hi mate" Harry said taking a seat_

_"Hi" Ron replied _

_"Ron I'm going to be leaving in a few hours and if for any reason I don't return then this is for you and Hermione to split. That is if she makes it back if not then it's all yours." Harry said handing Ron is Gringotts vault key and a piece of parchment that read "Will"._

_"Have you lost it Harry! First off your coming back with Hermione, and second I'm going with you so I'm not the best person to give that too. Go put it in your trunk where it'll be safe!" Ron said seriously giving the key and parchment back to Harry._

_"No your not coming I can't risk anything happening to you; this is going to be the worst fight yet." _

_"Harry listen mate I'm old enough now to decide if I'm going; plus I'm not your responsibility Hermione is." Ron said matter factly_

_"True it's just you're the closet person I have to a brother I just don't want you getting hurt out there that's all." Harry said sadly_

_" I understand Harry! But remember my sisters in there, and I know she betrayed us all. But as her brother I have to try to get her back. Harry she's my responsibility I have to try you know!" Ron said seriously looking at Harry straight faced._

_"OK your right Ron just stick close to an order member Ron. Please!" He said_

_"Ok I can do that mate." Ron said giving Harry a brotherly hug_

_"Harry told him where to meet up with him and the rest of the order. And headed out the common room for one last trip to the clubhouse. Before he went out to go and get back the women he loved._

_Harry took a seat in front of the fire opening the phone album for one last look. The first picture he saw was of him and Hermione dancing at the Halloween ball._

_"I'm going to get you back Hermione or die trying." Harry thought kissing his finger and pressing it to the picture._

_And like if she was sitting right next to him Hermione sensed he would save her._

_"I know I'll see you again soon Harry you're a great wizard!" Hermione whispered under her breath_

_Harry stood up from his seat and headed off to meet the order and all he kept hearing in his head as he walked was " You're a great wizard!"_

_The sun was barley below the horizon when the order arrived about ½ a mile from Malfoy Manor; the order said their farewells to each other as they set the first phase of the attack into action. They all separated into teams of 4 Harry staying with Tonks, Lupin, and Ron. The first phase went through without much of a fight meaning that their attack was unexpected. As they exited the shelter of the woods surrounding the manor on all sides the deatheaters barely had a chance to react. By the end of the first raid they managed to take out almost 20 deatheaters, which definitely put them one up on Voldemort._

_"Lupin I think that might have been a little too easy." Harry pointed out as he finished putting the last binding charm on the deatheaters that they had taken out_

_"I agree Harry but regardless now there down quiet a few deatheaters so if it is a set up we still have the upper hand." He said as they made there way into the manor_

_They set the final phase of battle into action Tonks and Harry parted ways with Lupin and Ron, and headed down towards the dungeons because that's where Snape said she would most likely be. The rest of the order also split into groups of two's George and Bill split from Arthur and Fred, Moody and Dumbledore split from Snape and McGonagall. All taking a separate floor of what now seems to be a much more expanded version of the original manor._

_Harry and Tonks continued down to the dungeons until their paths crossed with the last person they wanted to see Bellatrix LeStrange._

_"Well, well if it isn't my cousin Nymphadora oh you come with bad company." Bellatrix said with an evil grin spotting Harry and pulling out her wand. Harry and Tonks go for there's as well._

_"LeStrange you know family of mine and don't ever call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said walking closer pushing Harry to stand behind her_

_"Taking sides with the likes of Potter and Dumbledore; see that was Sirius same mistake. I was so hoping you would learn from his mistake." She said smiling_

_Harry and Tonks both bit their lips in anger._

_"Shut it LeStrange you're the one who should learn evil never prosperous." Tonks said walking around LeStrange to give Harry better access to the door leading to the cells_

_"Harry get to Hermione and end this good luck." Tonks said lowering her voice so LeStrange couldn't hear her. _

_"But…" Harry said not wanting to leave her_

_"NO…Go now Harry!" She said pushing him through the door _

_"Oh no you don't stup…" LeStrange started but was cut off by Tonks_

_"Expelleramous" She yelled catching LeStrange off guard_

_"Ahhhh Well I see you've been learning --------." Lestrange yelled but Tonks put up a shield and it bounced off catching LeStrange off guard once again._

_"HaHa seems you did yourself in." Tonks laughed as she roped and gagged her cousin levitating her into an empty cell._

_"Potter I hope you've got Hermione our we're all doomed." She thought as she headed back up to see if she could offer anyone else assistance._

**_Cell Corridor:_**

**__**

Harry left Tonks with a heavy heart but he knew that he had to find Hermione, and get rid of Voldemort. He began looking into every cell and whispering her name hoping that she was in this corridor because he knew Snape said there where three different ones she could be in.

Hermione rose from her cot she was sure she'd just heard Harry; she slowly made her way to the cell door when she heard him speak again.

_"Hermione are you here, please be here, Merlin where is she?" He said softly as he slowly made his way to the cell across from hers_

_"Harry, Harry I'm over here." She cried out_

_Harry spotted her and ran to the door " Step back Hermione."_

_She did as he said when all was clear Harry pointed his wand at the door and said "-------"_

_The door blasted back and Hermione ran to him, and hugged him in a hug that would put Mrs. Weasleys to shame._

_"Harry I knew you would make it." She cried unto his shoulder_

_"Of course I wouldn't leave you here; but we must move now there's not much time there's a full attack going on. Are you strong enough for what we must do Hermione?" Harry said quickly_

_"Yes! Thanks to your mom." She said giving him a smile; Harry smiled back and pulled out a wand for Hermione._

_They headed the back way out of the dungeons Hermione leading the way to the dark lords chambers._

Main Corridor 

**__**

_As Ginny heard the attacks begins she decided there was no way she could take coming face to face with her family; She had to flee so she headed for the secret passageway out of the manor. But it wouldn't be that easy at all as she went to unlock the passageway Lucious turned the corner at a run looking to guard his master._

_"Where do you think your going?" He asked looking to Ginny furiously_

_"I can't do this I can not fight against my own family!" she said with anger in her voice_

_"When you took that mark ms. Weasley you swore your allegiance to the dark lord; your family is no longer your family. You will come and fight with us against whom ever puts are master in danger now come with me!" He said going for Ginny arm_

_"I told you I will not ANIMIADERA!" She screamed and stepped back _

_Lucious drops to the floor feeling like he was on fire; Ginny turned quickly to escape; But Lucious jumped with fury in his eyes._

_"How dare you; you traitor CRUCIO" Pointing his wand at Ginny as she squirms on the ground in front of him_

_"Now come join this battle you traitor!" Lucious screamed_

_"Never I will not harm my family! Granger and Potter are one thing but not my family!" She said sternly_

_"Then fine death will fall upon you Weasley; I should have should have known you are too weak to be among us." Lucious said once again lifting his wand at Ginny. She looked on terror written all over her face_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" A spark of light shot out of his wand and Ginny fell to the ground to move no more_

_"INPEDIMENTE" Ron screamed hitting Lucious causing him to fall to the ground; Ron quickly ran to his sisters limp body._

_"Ginny get up please Ginny." Ron cried out onto his sister's shoulders._

_Remus kneeled down next to him keeping his wand fixed on Lucious who seemed to be unconscious. Little did they know Pettigrew was sneaking around the corner._

_"EXPORIMUS LAT" Peter yelled from the corner hitting Lupin in the back sending him flying into the wall. _

_Lupin laid there in a daze as Ron jumped to his feet pointing his wand at Peter._

_"Ha you think you could take us both on." Lucious said from behind Ron_

_Ron's face dropped he knew there was no way he could get both of them in one shot._

_"Ron I'm still here don't look so lost." Lupin said rising to his feet slowly pointing his wand at Lucious._

_"Ron now." Lupin yelled both of them dropping and rolling yelling out "ACUTUSCULTER"_

_Both Pettigrew and Lucious threw out there own curses but both missing _

_Them getting hit and falling to the ground feeling like knives were piercing their skin._

_"Remus I got Lucious you take Peter." Ron said walking toward his target._

_Lupin walked toward Peter wand at the ready to bind him when Peter got up suddenly yelling out "STUPIFY" Lupin fell to the ground knocked out Ron not knowing kept his wand on Lucious putting him in binds as Peter raised his wand to his back. _

_"AVADA KEDA…" He began_

_"EXPELLIARMUS" Tonks yelled Pettigrew's wand flew out his hand_

_"ACCIO WAND" Ron yelled quickly catching the wand and putting it in his robes _

_Pettigrew looked around unsure of what to do and where to go._

_"STUPIFY" Tonks said Pettigrew feel to the ground and Tonks quickly binded him_

_"Thanks Tonks saved my butt." Ron said walking over to Lupin and reviving him _

_Lupin rose to his feet quickly not knowing what was going on._

_"Lupin it's ok there both down; Let's take them to the cells that's where I put Bellatrix." Tonks said putting her hand on Lupin's shoulder._

_"Where did you come from, and where's Harry?" He asked looking relived and worried at the same time_

_"Well he went on to get Hermione; while I dealt with Lestrange." She said_

_"Oh; you sure he got to her." He said_

_"Yeah I'm sure"Tonks said as she levitated Lucious and Lupin levitated Pettigrew They both looked at Ron sadly as he lifted Ginny in his arms._

_"I'm so sorry Ron" Lupin said as they headed down to the dungeons _

_"Me too Remus I just wish I would have had one last chance to get her back on are side." Ron said near tears_

_"I know. Let's get them locked up quick so we can assist the rest of the order. The less deatheaters running around when Harry and Hermione face Voldemort the better." Tonks said hoping to get Ron out of his depression he'd need his wits if they got attacked suddenly._

_"Ok but one of us needs to stay and guard the prisoners." Ron said as he put Ginny on a cot in one of the empty cells._

_"Your right! Ron maybe you should stay just in case one of the Weasleys come down. I think they should talk to you first." Lupin said_

_"Ok your right I'll stay." Ron said_

_Lupin and Tonks wished him good luck and headed back out the dungeons to rejoin the fight. Not that they were needed the order had pretty much wiped out the remaining deatheaters already, and luckily the order hadn't sustained much injury._

**_Voldemort's Chamber:_**

**__**

Back two floors above the dungeon Harry and Hermione arrived in front of Voldemort's chambers. Not exactly sure whether they should storm in Hermione looked to Harry. He signaled her to take out her wand and he slowly went to open the door; but it swung open on it's own.

_"So Potter come with your mudblood to try and destroy me have you." The cold voice of Voldemort said_

_Harry entered the room pulling Hermione in and making her stand directly behind him. As they walked in Voldemort was sitting in a high chair directly in front of them twirling his wand with a cold smirk; His snake Nagini slithering around him._


	28. Final Battle

**_Final Battle_**

**__**

**_Back in Dungeons:_**

As Dumbledore locked Rockwood's body in the final cell his eyes lost there shine and a look of intensity took over. Everyone in the order quickly took notice knowing all to well that a look like that meant something big was happening.

_"Albus what is it; is something wrong?" Lupin asked slowly _

_"It's begun! Now we have to wait and see what fate has in store for the future if you haven't wished them luck yet I suggest you do it now." He replied eerily _

_"What? But sir we have to try to assist them those are my best friends lives; I cant just sit here while they are up there risking there lives for all of us." Ron said standing up and walking toward the stairs_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but for right now there's nothing you can do to help unfortunately if you go up there now there's more chance for you to cause a distraction that could cause them there lives more then if you stay down here with us." He said putting and hand on Ron's shoulder_

_Ron looked down sadly knowing that what Dumbledore said was true he walked back into the cell where his sister lay. He took a seat with the rest of his family along with Lupin and Tonks. They did as Dumbledore said and sat wishing their friends good luck, and waiting to see if there lives would become better or worst._

**_Voldemort's Chamber:_**

**__**

Back two floors above Harry looked to Voldemort with pure hatred; but quickly remembered the love of his family was how he would win. Bringing up all his happy memories of Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasleys Harry took one more step closer, and slowly put his wand up.

_"Well Voldemort let's end this already I'm tired of you playing games with my life." Harry said as Hermione grabbed hold of his hand and closed her eyes in concentration._

_"Yes! Let's end this; but I will have a little fun first." Voldemort said smugly_

_"CRUCIO!" He yelled Harry didn't move in time and he screamed in pain as the curse did it's worst. Hermione not breaking her concentration kept a firm hold on Harry's hand. As more power quickly went to Harry he rose to his feet breaking the crucio curse, and causing Voldemort to fly into the wall. Voldemort quickly rose to his feet looking on in complete shock as he faced Harry's stern eyes. Harry moved away from Hermione who was now lying on the ground behind a statue so she wouldn't get hit by any curses. He knew she wasn't hurt only extremely exhausted from transferring her energy to him. Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort waiting for him to make the first move. Voldemort saw the determination in Harry's eyes and he decided playtime was over._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" They both yelled at the same time _

_The curses meet in mid air and there wands quickly began to tremble; Harry and Voldemort held on to their wands for dear life and slowly began to lift into the air surrounded by a shield of energy. The whole manor began to shake as there powers from within were realized. Harry continued to think of his loved one's, and what awaited him in the future and slowly the rays from his wand began to creep closer and closer towards Voldemort. Voldemort could barely keep his arm steady as Harry's curse moved towards him and fear began to enter his eyes. And suddenly just like that with a large bang a spark erupted from Harry's wand slamming him into the wall near Hermione's limp body. Voldemort's body stayed floating in the air as swarms of light surrounded him and from the inside light began pouring out of him as he opened his mouth to scream but nothing but light poured out. He slowly faded into a mist of light and shot into his own wand. Only leaving behind his robes, and his wand. Harry was barley able to stay conscious watching on in amazement as Voldemort disappeared from his world. When he saw it was over he slowly crawled to Hermione and laid her head in his lap as he passed out._

**_Back In The Dungeons:_**

**__**

As the manor began shaking Ron, Lupin, and Tonks couldn't sit around any longer. So they took off running towards the stairs leading to Voldemort's chambers ignoring the calls from other order members for them to wait.

"How far do you think the chamber is?" Ron questioned as they continued at a trot up the stairs

"Snape was telling me earlier that the dark lords chamber is on the 2nd floor." Lupin replied opening the doors leading down the 2nd floor corridor

The ground was shaking more immensely as they got closer to the doors leading to where Harry and Voldemort where battling. As Ron slowly opened the door Lupin, Tonks, and him where blinded by the lights pouring out of Voldemort.

"What's happening to him, and where's Harry and Mione?" Ron said quickly trying to see through the blinding light

"Oh my look at that Harry and Hermione did it the dark lord just got sucked into his own wand!" Tonks yelled pointing toward where Voldemort had been

"Yeah but where are they? I don't see them." Lupin said

"Tonks quickly get Albus!" He continued as he spotted Harry and Hermione lying behind the statue they where barely breathing.

Lupin and Ron quickly ran to them slowly laying Hermione flat on the ground and doing the same with Harry.

"Professor we should take them to St. Mungo's with the emergency port key Dumbledore gave you." Ron said quickly looking at the limp bodies of his best friends

Tonks ran in with Dumbledore right behind her she didn't have to go far to get him because as always Dumbledore was already on his way to meet them followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

"Remus do take them to St. Mungo's I'll be there shortly I'm just going to help the rest of the order secure the death-eaters in Azkaban." Dumbledore said as he snapped Voldemort's wand in two burnt it to ashes and locked it in a box.

Lupin quickly complied with what Dumbledore said picking up Harry as Ron picked up Hermione and they port keyed to St. Mungo's Tonks and the Weasley clan apperated after them. They waited anxiously for any news on their friends but the medi-wizards came and went not giving any news.

"Ron please sit down your starting to make me dizzy and I think your wearing a hole in the ground." Lupin said watching Ron pace back and forth in the waiting room.

"Sorry but they were so limp when we brought them in; I'm really worried. I cant lose them too this is all just to much." Ron said near tears

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her trembling son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ron you know Harry and Hermione are fighters they'll be ok; I know neither of them are ready to leave us yet. And if they aren't ready to go then I know that they'll be ok cause there not quitters!" She said to him; Ron nodded in agreement and gave her a weak smile.

They sat there through the night waiting for a word to come; all the order members had stopped by most where still they're hoping to get a word on Harry and Hermione. But the only thing they heard was that there condition was still unstable and things could go either way. They were both extremely weak, and nothing the medi-wizards had done so far was really helping. Finally around sun rise a medi-wizard arrived to speak with them.

"I really must apologies for not coming to speak with you all sooner but these two patients are keeping us quiet busy." He said

"Please just tell us are they ok?" Ron said impatiently

"Well there stable now but neither of them have woken up just yet, and we can't seem to get them to wake." He replied

"Oh! When can we see them?" Lupin said

"Right now if you like but only 2 at a time please they are stable but they do need their rest. Mr. Potter's in room 214 Ms. Granger's in room 212." He replied

"Why aren't they in the same room?" Ron asked

"They were given private rooms on Albus Dumbledore's orders." He Replied

"Oh" Ron replied as he headed towards Harry's room first; Lupin following behind him as Mrs. Weasley and Tonk's headed towards Hermione's.

The rest of there friends now including Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, most of the Gryffindors, and everyone that was in D.A. with them were now also waiting to see them and wish them well.

**A/N:** Just want to apoligise for the delays it's just getting harder and harder to get to where I wanna go with this story. I only have about another 4 or so chapters left before the end of this story so with luck I can get it written out real soon. I wanna thank all of you who have been sticking with my story even with all the major post delays. I promise I will finish this story even if I have to take off from work to get it done I just cant promise when it'll get finished so bare with me... And keep reviewing it really gives me boost to write when I get them thank you again for reading and reviewing!


	29. Returning To Hogwarts

**Return To Hogwarts**

****

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and to let you know there's only about another 4 chapters left till this story comes to an end. 

Visions of Hermione limp body kept flashing through Harry's mind as he slept; Thoughts and beliefs that she was no longer in the world of the living. Harry's dreams were tormenting him but he was unable to make them stop he could not seem to break free from his dreams. A month had past since he defeated Lord Voldemort and Harry was starting to wonder if he was dead he couldn't get back to his world. Until he began to slowly hear voices of friends; Those of Ron, Lavender, Dean, Fred, George, And Lupin. One was missing and that worried him he couldn't take it anymore was she alive and safe. Had he failed her and let her get hurt perhaps killed; these thoughts alone shock him to the core. And he was finally able to force his eyes to open as he looked around the room he spotted Lupin sleeping in the corner.

"Lupin where am I." Harry said slowly causing Lupin to jump from the chair

"Oh my Harry your finally up; Your in St. Mungo's. Let me go get a medi witch." Lupin said heading for the door

"Wait where's Hermione? Is she ok? What happened with the dark lord?" He asked quickly

"Oh Harry Hermione's fine she's been awake for about 2 days now. As for the dark lord he's gone you did it he'll never return not this time; now let me go get a medi witch." Lupin said as he left the room

**Across the hall**

Hermione, Ron, And Lavender where sitting discussing the things going on in the wizarding world now that the dark lord was no longer in power.

"Well I hear Fudge is going to be kicked out of office as soon as things calm back down." Ron said

"Really who do you think will take his place?" Lavender asked as she pushed her chair closer to Hermione's bedside

"No clue probably someone who already works for the ministry." Hermione added

"Well as long as there not like fudge then they can only be better." Ron said

"So Hermione since you don't have to worry about your NEWT'S till the end of the summer what'll you do to stay busy while the rest of us are struggling with are studies?" Lavender asked with a grin

"I'll be studying with you since now me and Harry have to catch up."

"Oh Hermione come on even with you missing over a month of class your still ahead of all of us your such a book worm you know that." Ron said laughing

As she began to tell Ron off for his comment Hermione got an anxious feeling like she just needed to get up and move. Like if sitting in her bed a moment longer would cause her insides to explode!

"Ron let's take a walk I can't stay in this room a minute longer." She said quickly Ron gave her a weird look but agreed to go along with her.

"Ok Hermione if you need to walk then well walk let me grab your robe for you." He said grabbing her robe out of the closet and passing it to her.

As they headed out the room Ron bumped into Lupin who had a big smile on his face.

"Professor is everything going ok what's the smile for?" Ron asks

"You'll all be glad to hear Harry just woke up." He said but before he could finish Hermione was already in Harry's room

"Guess maybe we should leave them two to talk I'm going to get the medi witch you two can wait here if you like." He said as he headed down the hall way

"Harry your awake!" Hermione said as she pulled him into a huge hug

"Yeah but if you keep choking me I wont be for long." Harry said Hermione quickly pulled away with a shy grin

"Sorry."

"Not a problem I'm so happy to see you; you're the only one who's allowed to choke me." He said

"I better be. So did you just wake up cause if you've been up for long and didn't tell me you'll be in big trouble." Hermione said

"Of course I wanted to go and see you but Lupin said I had to see a medi witch first." Harry said

"Yeah they did the same thing to me when I woke up." Hermione said

Harry and Hermione talked for hours she told him how they didn't have to worry about there newts, How the order and aurors had captured most of the remaining deatheaters, How fudge was going to be replaced, and she sadly told about Ginny's death before the medi witches forced her to return to her own room.

 It was another 2 weeks before they were allowed to return to Hogwarts and another week before they where allowed to rejoin there classmates for classes and meals; which was definitely to long for them. As they entered the great hall for there first day back to there normal schedules the hall erupted in applause even including most Slytherins.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said the crowd quickly returned to there seats allowing Harry and Hermione too took there's.

"I would like too first announce as you all can see the return of the two people responsible for the downfall of Voldemort, secondly I'd like to announce that in celebration of the dark lords downfall there will be a ball in a months time all years are allowed to attend. Now chow down on this great breakfast and then off to classes with all of you." Dumbledore said with a huge twinkle in his eyes

"Well I have a feeling it's going to be pretty hard to make it down the halls people are going to be stopping us left and right." Harry said looking at all the people starring at him as he ate his breakfast

"Don't worry I've already set up a couple of people to clear a path for us. I knew it would be like this!" Ron said feeling quiet proud of himself

"Oh good job Ron I do want to get to class on time it being are first day back." Hermione said

"Oh Hermione really!" They all said laughing

They returned to classes and Hermione was relived to see that she wasn't as far behind as she feared; Harry on the other hand wasn't so relived. But he knew Hermione would make sure he caught up he was just worried about what she would put him through. They sat in their private common room studying with Ron and Lavender.

"We'll be right back Lavender can you come with me I need your advice on the dress I'm gonna wear for the ball." Hermione said heading up the stairs

"OK." Harry said watching them go upstairs

"Thank goodness I needed to talk to you about something Ron."

"Why what's going on?" Ron asked

"Well when we go to Hogsmeade in 2 weeks I want to buy Hermione a ring." Harry said

"A ring? YOU MEAN AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Ron said

"SHHHH!!! Man she'll hear you it's a surprise; I need you and Lavender to help me distract her when we go to Hogsmeade. Mainly you cause I was hoping to get Lavender to help me pick the ring for Mione her being a girl and all." Harry said

"You got it we'll help I'll tell Lavender tonight when we're alone and we'll come up with a plan." Ron said patting Harry on the back

"Oh do you know when you're going to pop the question?" Ron asked

"Yeah I do but I ain't going to tell you that I want to shock everyone with that one." Harry said slyly

He quickly got quiet when he heard the girls coming back down from upstairs he looked at Ron and winked and went back to reading his book.

After 2 weeks full of classes and studying Harry finally had a break as they headed toward Hogsmeade with Ron and Lavender. Ron gave a wink to Harry and Harry just gave him a sly grin the plan was set and Harry was relived he knew Hermione would go for the bait. As they arrived at Hogsmead they went into Fred and Georges new joke shop that had recently opened there and was quickly putting Zonko's out of business.

"Wow guys you are really doing good." Hermione said happily

"Yeah we're so busy we can't handle it actually with this store and the one in Diagon alley we're really torn. We're going to have to hire a manager for one of the store's within a couple of months we just cant do it alone anymore." Fred said looking rather stressed

"We'll it's good your doing well to bad your so stressed out though cant enjoy it as much as you should be." Harry said smiling

"Yeah but once we get help we'll be back to are old selves this responsibility thing isn't for us." George said laughing

"Well let's not keep you any longer we're off to get some butter beers talk to you again before we head back to Hogwart's. It was great to see you!" Harry said as they headed out

"Hermione hold on a sec" Ron said taking hold of Hermione's arm

"Huh what's wrong Ron?" She asked concerned

"Well I needed some girl advice you know about Lavender." He said shyly "What I do for friends" He thought to himself

"Oh sure Ron no problem." She replied she waved for Harry and Lavender to go ahead without them

"Bingo she took the bait; come on I'm sure Ron wont be able to keep her for to long though he's not a good liar. Plus I'm sure he's highly uncomfortable talking about girls." Harry said as they quickly headed toward the jewelers.

"Yeah I know!  So what kind of ring did you have in mind?" Lavender asked looking in the cases at all the different styles of rings.

"No idea really I think when I see it I'll just know." He said as he began scanning through all the rings when he spotted it and quickly pointed it out to Lavender

"Harry yeah that's it Hermione will love it." Lavender said as she waved the sales clerk over to pull it out so they could get a better look at it

"This is a beautiful piece Mr. Potter it actually just came into the store a couple of days ago" the salesman said as he placed the ring for Harry to take a better look.

The ring had a 1-karat diamond with 2 green emeralds one on both sides of the diamond as Harry looked at it he knew that this was defiantly the one and Lavender agreed. Harry gave the salesman Hermione ring to size and with a flick of a wand the salesman sized it and placed it into a box for Harry.

Harry and Lavender left the shop in perfect timing cause Ron had run out of questions for Hermione about girls, and they had started heading towards the three broomsticks to find Harry and Lav.

"Harry I'm so happy for you and Mione I cant wait to see her wearing that ring." Lavender said as they spotted there other halves walking towards them

"OK shhhh remember we can't let her know that we're up to something or shell never stop trying to figure it out." Harry said trying to cover the smile on his face

"Hi took you two long enough come on lets go get are drinks and head back to Hogwarts." Lavender said grabbing Ron's hand and walking into the 3 broomsticks

"Why she in such a rush?" Hermione asked

"I think she just wants to be alone with Ron haha." Harry said with a funny grin

"Oh" Hermione said smirking as they followed their friends

The weeks went by quickly and the day of the ball had finally arrived Harry was a nervous wreck he still hadn't told anyone his plan about proposing during the dance so he was alone with his nerves. As Hermione came down the stairs in her strapless black gown Harry couldn't help but forget about his nerves and smile at his hopefully soon to be wife.

"Oh Hermione I you're your beautiful man do we really have to go to the ball can't we just stay here alone." He said with a sly grin

"Haha now Harry it took me and hour to look this good and I'm not gonna let you mess it all up in 5min not until I get to dance with my handsome boyfriend at least once." She said smiling He smiled back and they headed to the great hall

As they walked into the great hall they were shocked by the loud applause they noticed that all the Wesley's where they're along with the new minister of magic Arthur Wesley.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked with a confused look

"I have no idea." He replied

"Well I'm sure you two are wondering what we're all doing here so let's not keep you in suspense. I'm here along with all your friends to give you something that you deserve. Harry Potter Hermione Granger the whole magical community is in great debt to you and we would like to award you two with the order of Merlin 1st class." Arthur said

"Wow I don't know what to say this is a great honor thank you all." Harry said

The room once again filled with applause Dumbledore waved for the dance to continue and Harry and Hermione smiled at him and made there way for the dance floor. They danced for hours and the dance was nearing it's end Harry knew he would have to swallow his fear if he was going to do what he wanted to on this night.

"Hermione this has been a great night" Harry said

"Yes it is I don't think it could possibly get any better then this." Hermione said

"Actually I was hoping it could." Harry said bending down on one knee Ron and Lavender saw them and smiled. Hermione looked on in complete shock and smiled back at him.

"Hermione I love you more then I've ever loved anything in my life and I would be worthless without you. Will you marry me?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry only you could make this night better of course yes yes." She said with a tear in her eye Harry slid the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun around he was so happy he felt like he could do anything. To make the night more special for them Ron conjured up a c.d. player and started up the song that Harry and Hermione had first kissed too (I swear by all 4 one). Harry gave Ron a smile and Him and his future wife danced the night away. They stood in the great hall with Ron, Lavender, Lupin, Dumbledore and the Wesley's till everyone else had left.

"Well congratulations when I saw Harry get on one knee I was in shock." Lupin said smiling

"Yeah we are all so happy for you your parents would be so proud." Mrs. Wesley said

"I know they would they've told me so." Harry added

Everyone looked on like they missed something and Hermione filled them in on all that happened with Harry's family. They stood there for a while longer before heading back up to their common room.

"Harry I am so happy right now I cant even describe it in words." Hermione said as they headed up to their room

"You don't have to say it in words it's written in your smile." He said as he ran his finger across her lips Hermione leaned in and kissed him and the kiss continued to intensify she slowly pulled Harry into her room and closed the door. They made there way to the bed (And you can all fill in the rest cuz I want to keep this story clean… Sorry!)

**A/N:** Just wanted to make sure you all understood the timeline in this chapter when they head back to Hogwarts it's already mid-march and the dance takes place at the end of April… Hope you all are enjoying the story I'll update again soon.


End file.
